


La Beauté et le Chat Noir

by AddedOC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beast Chat, Beauty and the Beast AU, Maid Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddedOC/pseuds/AddedOC
Summary: "Enough." Felix cut them both off as he shot them a warning glare. When the two behind him fell into silence he turned his eyes on the still cowering young woman before him, "you will report to the Agreste Estate tomorrow at dawn and you will serve under me until I feel your debt has been repaid. There will be no excuses and I expect only the best from my servants."





	1. Chapter 1, One little slip:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, before you read I only wanted to say that this is an import from my account under fanfiction.net, you know its me because I nearly used the same exact name here. Look for me there under Added-OC for the most of what I have posted on this to date.
> 
> This is set in the past and there will be no Kwamis or such, I simply wanted to have fun with the characters in a Beauty and the Beast esque fashion and I am basically writing until I can get to a scene I have in my mind between them. This story will have mature themes and language so I am rating it M if I post the second chapter. However that is up to you my dear readers.
> 
> Much Love;
> 
> Ad

In the city of Paris France there was three major noble families. Of these three the Bouregois and Agreste families held the most power in the city. One could not truly call themselves a Parisian without knowing that you simply do not cross anyone from those two noble houses without the effects of your actions following you through the rest of your life, and following your family even after your death. The noble family that you wanted to be associated with if any would be the Count Kurtzbergs family. He was a kind elderly man with a lovely wife and a wonderful son who was just as artistic as he was kind. Many girls from all around the city would feel their hearts pound frantically when he was seen out and about be it with his father or alone. However if one of the Agreste twins were seen out and about it was common knowledge that you should duck your head and not meet their icy green eyes. Then there was the daughter of Duke Bouregois. A beautiful yet terrifying young woman who was not above ruining an entire family just because she is bored.

Marinette Dupain-Chang knew all too well that her own family could suffer far worse than anyone around her if she stepped out of line. Since they were very young Chloe Bouregois had done her best to torture her at every turn. They were constantly running into each other due to the young duchesses love of extravagant parties and the Dupain-Changs profession. Her mother and father would often bake delicacies beyond her wildest imagination for the honey blondes parties. She would often be sent with her father to help set up and afterwards be tortured by the blonde and her red haired maid. They always found a way to get the poor young bakers daughter alone, that's when they would strike be it verbally or otherwise depending on the Duchesses mood.

_Today was no different apparently._

"Oh look it's the little halfie." Marinette winced at the sound of Chloe's voice, the young duchess had taken to calling her a halfie after her mother decided to help with party preparations over a year ago, the way the word sounded coming from the blondes mouth made her feel ashamed of who she was and that in turned made her feel even more ashamed for thinking that way.

"Good evening duchess, I hope that the set up is to your liking." She stated in a flat voice. She was nearly eighteen now, she couldn't run away and hide from the other girls teasing anymore. If she did she feared she would be doing it forever.

"I can't believe the halfie would come to something as important as the young Counts birthday party then try to act all righteous." Sabrina's red hair shook as she giggled out the words.

"I assure you I am only doing my job ma'am." Marinette made sure to stare at the space between the two higher classed girls feet as she spoke.

"I know you did not just address us like we are some old maids or something. You filthy little halfie, you should be happy to lick our shoes yet here you are acting as if you aren't some piece of scum on my ballroom floor." Chloe snapped then. Marinette knew what was coming next even before it happened. The blondes hand connected with her cheek and a loud smack echoed off the marbled floors and ornate walls of the ballroom around them.

"I'm sorry Duchess." She stated in a low hollow voice as her eyes caught sight of her father who had turned to view the source of the sound. Her cheek pounded and her eyes watered as they once again became glued to the marble pattern below her feet.

"You are sorry, a sorry worthless pig." Chloe huffed shortly before Sabrina whispered into her ear, "oh my!" She exclaimed as she turned to face the entrance, "my lords I did not expect you to come to such a small intimate event!" Marinette chanced a glance up as the ladies moved away from her and caught sight of the three that had stolen Chloe's attention. They were all tall and slim with peach complexions and golden blonde hair. The eldest of the three had piercing blue eyes like ice while the two younger males at his sides each sported emerald green hues. They could have been royalty for all the attention that the duchess showed them however the young bakers daughter knew all to well of the Duke Agreste and his twin sons.

"You would think this party is for them." She turned to find the owner of the kind voice that reached her ears. Red hair and blue eyes invaded her vision as well as a smile so sweet that she felt as if she could melt into it at any moment.

"Count Nathaniel." She slipped into what she hoped was a graceful curtsy and felt herself blush as his joyous laugh echoed in her ears.

"Ah Marinette, it is always nice to see your lovely face." She smiled as he spoke and righted herself to stand before him. The two shared a smile for far longer than they should have and she found herself subconsciously looking down and away from his face.

"It is nice to see you as well sir, you have been absent from the shop and I was beginning to fear that your taste had changed." She fought through the urge to stutter as her cheeks burned. The memory of the stolen kiss between herself and the young Count was fresh in her mind and she feared that it may have caused his sudden absence when he had been a regular at the shop before hand.

"Of course not, though I have been craving far more than pastries lately my dear." His voice was sweet in her ear but did nothing to help the redness of her cheeks.

"Count Kurtzberg, how are you on this fine day?" Both turned to the sound of Duke Bouregois' voice and Marinette took a few steps away from him self consciously.

"I am doing quite well my lord, and might I add your daughter throws a lovely celebration. I am more than happy to be here on my birthday." Marinette watched silently as the two men began to discuss diplomatic matters that she did not have the right to be apart of. She could see her father handing out treats that they had spent the last three days on and smiling brightly at the party goers as he did so. He did not need her help any more, that much was clear to her, but she did not want to be trapped by the blonde and her friend yet again, she was nearly a full fledged adult now after all and should not allow such things to happen anymore.

She made her way carefully through the party guests and slipped outside to the warm spring night air that caressed the balcony that the large windows of the ballroom looked out upon. She allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips as she leaned on the railing and stared out to the darkening twilight sky. Her cheek rested on her fisted hand as she allowed her thoughts to shift once again to the shared kiss between her and the young Count just a month before.  _He had caught her by the hand at the side of her parents small shop and pulled her into a quick chaste kiss that left her breathless. He then promised her there was more to come before slipping out of her sight moments later. It was true that she as well as many other young women around the city had flirted with the young Count before that day, but the fact that he was her first kiss in the end drove her mind wild. She found it hard to focus on her work for many days afterward and felt as if that same amount of mental distraction would happen again now that she had seen him once more._

"Here I thought that I was the only one bored with the festivities." She turned quickly to find the owner of the sensual yet playful voice that drifted from behind her. One of the two Agreste twins stood there in the doorway with a small smirk on his lips and his bright green eyes boring into her own deep blue ones. She quickly looked away from his face and moved to one side of the balcony as he approached the spot she had been standing in.

"I assure you Mademoiselle I do not bite." He chuckled a bit as he watched her crowd herself into the corner of the banister. She was fidgeting nervously with the apron draped across the front of her dress and did not seem to be able to meet his eyes once again.

"Apologies my lord but I-I am sorry for invading your private moment. If you will excuse me." She mumbled quickly as she inched her way towards the door. He watched her as she moved slowly along the wall of glass with curiosity behind his bright green eyes.

"You did not intrude on me my lady," he stated when she was close the large open doors, she stopped short and turned her gaze towards the now lounging man by the banister of the large balcony. On second glance she noticed much more about him, the way his hair was slightly askew due to the breeze that drifted past them causing him to look less like an unapproachable lord and more like a playful boy next door sort. His emerald eyes were bright with playfulness she had not noticed when she first saw him and his smooth clear skin stretched up into boyish dimples as a smile spread across his lips, "however if you wish to intrude I personally would not complain about it."

"I-" she began as her cheeks melted into a rosy pink hue. She looked away from him quickly as her heart rate increased what felt like ten fold in her chest. _What was this feeling that she was experiencing? It was different than anything she had felt while being around the young Count Kurtzberg yet strangely felt the same_ , "I apologize my lord, I-I have to go aid my f-father inside." With that she was rushing back through the crowd towards her large and jolly father without even the knowledge of who she had spoken to seconds before.

* * *

"Adrian, come on you haven't paid any attention to me all night and I thought you came here to see how lovely I looked today." Chloe whined as she leaned on the arm of the blonde male beside her.

"I am Felix. Duchess I fear for your future if you cannot keep the one you admire straight in that lovely blonde head of yours." The male that she had captured sighed irritably as she pulled away from him in shock at his words.

"Felix, but, but where is my Adrian!" She nearly shrieked causing all nearby them to turn towards the commotion she was making. Felix straightened his jacket and took a few unnecessary steps away from the young blonde. He did not get women in the least, especially not this one. She was so loud and obnoxious and clung to his brother ( _and him whenever she thought he was his brother_ ) at any given opportunity. He would speak to his father after the party about making arrangements to never have to be in the same room as that banshee again. He sincerely felt bad for his younger twin, he did, but this woman was just too much to bear and he was not about to go through another headache because of her.

"Please compose yourself, else you shall be the talk of the city in the morning." He scolded her like he always ended up doing and felt the eyes of everyone in the room turn on him. He needed to act fast or his family image would be in jeopardy, he could not become apart of this vile woman's scene, "why don't you step outside for some fresh air and I will bring you some refreshments to help clear your head. A lovely young woman such as yourself should not allow such crude emotions to cloud her judgement after all." He could be a stage actor for all of the showmanship he put into his words, even offering her the arm she had clung to when she was confused nearly moments before. The cold stares melted into hushed whispers about his chilvary as he lead her towards the large glass doors that looked out upon the balcony.

"Adrian!" As soon as they stepped out into the crisp air she released him and practically fell into his brothers arms. The twins exchanged nervous and wary glances before Felix turned on his heel and made his way back into the ballroom.  _Good riddance_ , he thought as he made his way over to a table lined with drinks and pastries, _at least she won't be causing a scene anymore_.

"Oh, s-sorry." He glanced up at a young woman who would not meet his gaze. She did not wear any formal attire and the apron draped across her faded pink dress was covered in flower and icing stains that he quickly assessed where far older than just a day. Her hair was tied in two silky black pigtails that brushed her shoulders as she hung her head and used an equally stained cloth to wipe up the drink she had knocked over near him, "I-I apologize Monsieur. I-it won't happen again." He did not know why his heart dropped at the sight of her pitifully attempting to clean up without meeting his eyes, yet he found himself leaning forward to catch the slightest glimpse of her down-turned face.

"It is alright." The words were out of his mouth before he could control himself and the two where soon staring at one another in equal shock. He noticed her eyes where a striking blue like the ocean and could feel himself being pulled into them as if the tide was coming in for him and him alone. Her hues flashed with recognition for a split second before a curious look overcame her face.

"You aren't him." She stated softly before shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback by her sudden statement.

"Apologies sir, I had you confused for a moment with the one who spoke to me outside." So she thought he was his brother as well, he couldn't help the thought crossing his mind, "however n-now that I see you, your um, y-your eyes. T-they are green, ah- um, grassy green like a field while yo-your brothers are more, more like the color of a gem." She began to murmur halfway through and he found he did not mind the fact that he had to lean closer to hear her words.

"I feel I must apologize now for fooling you."  _What was he saying? Women irritated him to no end due to their silliness and uncanny love for toying with others emotions. So then why was he taking the time out of his day to entertain this woman who was so obviously lower class?_

"N-no, it was all my fault my lord, I-I will do well to mind my manners in the future. Excuse me." As he watched her walk away it dawned on him just why he found her so interesting.

She was being sincere. Speaking to him with no ulterior motive and no hidden agenda. He chuckled to himself as he reached for a glass of wine next to the one she had spilled, that young commoner had more class in her than any of the ladies he had been forced to be around since he could remember. She was a strange enigma wrapped in a lovely box surrounded by a peasants packaging. A true wonder right there in the heart of Paris. He watched the girl interacting with the large man she had been hovering nearby and tilted his head slightly to the side as the man patted her lightly on her head. A large smile spread across her face after this and he could feel his eyebrow raise in curiosity. What an odd family to be acting in such a way at such a social gathering. Felix was concerned but not for his own image finally. A truly lovely young lady such as she should be acting the part and yet there she was jumping excitedly and hugging the large man after a few short words were exchanged between them.

"Felix, we are leaving shortly. Collect your brother." His fathers voice reached his ears causing him to straighten his shoulders and nod his head submissively. He made it a point to never look directly at his father; not out of fear, it was more of a personal rebellion that he was expressing only for himself. He blamed his father for his mothers disappearance years before and refused to believe that it was simply a case of missing persons. His father was a cold cruel man who raised both his brother and himself to be the model of high society, nothing could be out of place from their hair to their attitudes or there would be hell to pay. He found it highly likely that his eccentric and loving mothers disappearance was less of a random tragedy and more of an inside job.

"We will meet you at the door, father." He had to control himself so he would not spit the words at the tall and foreboding man.

"See that you do." He turned with his eyes on the floor and made his way past his father silently. A light giggle that reached his ears when he was halfway across the ballroom caused him to glance back once, the big man who had been speaking with the young lady was wiping a pile of icing off the table while she offered him rag after rag and giggled at whatever he was saying to her. Felix felt his fists clench,  _if only his own family acted in such a way even in privacy then maybe his mother would still be around._

* * *

"Papa, you have to get yourself together, too many spills and this whole ball could come tumbling down." Marinette chuckled as her father grumbled again about how the silk tablecloths with glass wine glasses was a terrible idea anyway and how it was not his fault the little cakes had to be arranged in such an " _unstable heap_ ".

"Honestly, if the Mademoiselle did not pay so well I would honestly stop taking jobs from her." Tom Dupain was grumbling his words but the small smile on his lips told her that her teddy bear of a father was not actually angry at all.

"We should be packing up soon anyway Papa, the ball seems to be coming to an end." She added a smile of her own to the conversation as she shifted past his frame to gather a tray of nearly full wine glasses. She honestly did not understand the higher class, no one seemed to finish anything at all and yet they wasted all their money on silly parties and food that was barely touched. She turned to take the tray to the kitchen when a suit covered back stopped her progress. She let out a soft "oophm" as the collision happened and cursed herself when the wet feeling of lukewarm wine seeped through the front of her dress to her skin below. Her eyes widened as she noticed a deep stain seeping into the jacket of the male before her as well. Her eyes drifted from the spill to the back of the males neck where soft blonde hairs brushed the collar of his suit.

"I-I-I-" she began to stutter as the man turned around slowly. Grass green eyes bored into her own and she quickly adverts her gaze, "I- I am s-sorry s-sir. Please l-let me t-take care of your jacket and, and y-your shirt before it stains." She stammered out without looking at him.

Felix was shocked he was just thinking of how he could find a way to better train the young woman who had invaded his thoughts for the last twenty minutes or so. He was planning on talking to his father about hiring her as a maid in a few weeks when he could get an appointment with the busy Duke, however with this little slip-up that the clearly terrified young lady had he could get her under his wing much sooner.

"Do you realize how expensive this suit is?" He asked a bit loudly as he placed his hands firmly on his hips and glared at her in his best reenactment of his fathers own cold stare.

"Brother it was simply an accident." He shrugged off Adrian's hand and took a confident step forward causing the young lady to take a step back in response as a small squeak escaped her lips. His arms slipped from his waist to cross before his chest as he adjusted his chin slightly to look at her down his nose. Inside his mind he was ecstatic, he really should look into sneaking behind his fathers back and becoming a stage actor.

"This suit is worth more than a hovel that you would call home peasant girl, I would not trust untrained hands such as yours to deal with a matter such as this." Her eyes were watering and she was clearly distraught.

"Apologies my lord." She squeaked as she placed the now empty tray before her as if it could shield her from his anger.

"How do you expect to pay for repairs to my suit then?" He questioned in as cold a tone as he could muster.

"I- I-" her voice was so small and soft that he almost gave in and simply left her at that. He did not particularly enjoy scaring an innocent young lady after all.

"Just whip her and get it over with." The earsplitting laugh of Chole Bouregois reached his ears and caused his brows to crease in anger once again.

"Chloe-" Adrian began.

"Enough." Felix cut them both off as he shot them a warning glare. When the two behind him fell into silence he turned his eyes on the still cowering young woman before him, "you will report to the Agreste Estate tomorrow at dawn and you will serve under me until I feel your debt has been repaid. There will be no excuses and I expect only the best from my servants. Do not disappoint me and do not attempt to flee your duty." He made a point to turn on his heel and march out of the ball room before the terrified girl could stutter her words once again. He did not mean for things to happen exactly like that, but that damned duchess just seemed to always be on his last nerve lately. It would be a cold day in hell before he saw her married into his family. That was for sure. He looked back once as he took his first step into their coach to see the blackette still in tears as her father patted her back tenderly. A pang crossed his chest at the sight, but he quickly turned away and made his way into the coach.  _He didn't think of himself as a bad guy, he simply manipulated the circumstances to fit his needs. He wasn't deliberately hurting anyone._

His eyes narrowed slightly at the older man who took his seat before him.

_He was nothing at all like his father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> "I don't know them by name, he was the-the grassy one." Marinette mumbled as she looked away from her shyly.
> 
> "The grassy one?" Alya felt her brow raise as she asked the question.
> 
> "His eyes were a lighter sort of grassy green, the other one had darker sort of gem green ones." Marinette shrugged as she spoke and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She would not look up at her friends face as she spoke, the sick feeling of embarrassment running up and down her body stopped her from looking at anything but her hands.


	2. Chapter 2, Two is the loneliest;

Marinette only knew one person in her life who would make her feel better on such short notice, only one who would be there for her all night ready to pet her head and whisper softly about how it all was going to be okay in the end. The only person in her life who was always ready to step up and take her side no matter what was going on and the only one who knew about the kiss between her and the Count.

"I don't know Maribug, it sounds like it's a good opportunity to me." Marinettes jaw dropped as she stared dumbfounded at the dark skinned yellow eyed girl before her. Red brown locks shook with laughter as the girl adjusted her glasses and shook her head at the poor blackettes confusion, "come on girl, you were given a job. Sure it was in an unconventional manner but it is still a job for one of the wealthiest families in the city."

"I spilled on one of the twins and he was very angry." Marinette hid her face in her hands as she leaned on Alyas shoulder and groaned in embarrassment. They were in the loft of her home, sitting in the tight confines of her small bed while their discussion carried on long into the night.

"Do you know which one you spilled on?" Alya stroked her back as she asked the question.

"The angry one?" Marinette offered in a soft scared voice. Her nearest and dearest friend gave another soft chuckle as she shook her head gently.

"No no, sweetie what I meant was the name. If it was Adrian, well I heard he's actually really sweet and your job may be a lot easier than you think. If it was Felix…" the young bespectacled young lady trailed off rather than letting her friend know just how many terrible rumors she had heard about the eldest twin of the Agreste family.

"I don't know them by name, he was the-the grassy one." Marinette mumbled as she looked away from her shyly.

"The grassy one?" Alya felt her brow raise as she asked the question.

"His eyes were a lighter sort of grassy green, the other one had darker sort of gem green ones." Marinette shrugged as she spoke and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She would not look up at her friends face as she spoke, the sick feeling of embarrassment running up and down her body stopped her from looking at anything but her hands.

"Girl girl girl." Alya sighed as she patted her shoulder, "one of these days that whole attention to detail thing you have going on will make you a great baker."

"But I don't want to do this my whole life Alya." Marinette whispered as she motioned to the sacks of flower and seasonings they could see beyond the loft, "I wanted to be a seamstress." She mumbled as she pulled her knees up and draped her crossed arms over them. Silence fell between the two as the confession hung in the air like a heavy drape. Alya let out a thin stream of air as she leaned back on her arms and looked up at the slanted window above them, she didn't know what to say about Marinettes confession. It would hurt her father and possibly kill her mother who had spent so many years teaching both of them the proper way to kneed dough so that the bread would not flop in the oven, and just how much salt should be added to a cake so that it would still be sweet.

"Have, um, have you told your parents?" She asked as she absently rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, not like there's any point to it now." Marinette grumbled as her forehead met her knees.

"Being a maid isn't so bad." Alya offered gently as she stroked Marinettes back once again, "there may be a few rips and tears you can fix." The two glanced at each other for a long moment before laughter erupted from the loft to drift down to the bakery below.

* * *

Sabine sighed sadly as she glanced upwards towards the laughing girls. Her brow was knitted in worry and her hands were busy wringing a rag nervously. She never imagined a day that she would have to watch her daughter leave and possibly never return; the Agreste household was just so mysterious and notably a scary place for her to send her young daughter away to. Rumors drifted through the bakery all the time, especially about what exactly goes on in the Agreste Estate. If her daughter suddenly vanished like the Duchess then she just did not know what she would do. She would go insane. Her only child was her entire world and she just couldn't, she couldn't give her up.

"I will take her place." Tom looked up as his wife spoke in a scared yet calm tone. His mustache twitched down as his face pulled into a deep frown. He knew how his wife felt, he felt the same way but he had heard what happened just hours before and it was clear that the boy would not take anyone but their daughter. It was a debt that she stumbled into and as a proud Parisian he knew she would not allow either of them to take her place.

"Marinette will be fine, and they never said she couldn't come home after her work day dear." He began as he pushed down hard on the lump of dough before him.

"Have you ever seen any of their servants leave that estate?" She snapped quickly as she slammed her rag down on the table between them.

"Honey please calm down," he sighed as he dusted his hands across his apron. He stepped around the table to place his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, "our little Mari is a strong confident young woman and she will work hard and pay him back for the suit so fast that we won't have time to miss her before she's home again okay." He spoke into her hair as he held her small frame tightly against his body. He could feel her shaking as she attempted to hold back the tears but felt powerless to stop her suffering.

"You honestly think so?" She asked into his chest.

"Yes dear." He stated as she looked up to his face. His gentle smile calmed her for a moment before the sound of shoe covered feet above them had her heart racing once again. They both turned to the stairs to see first their daughters dark haired best friend and then their daughter, fully clothed and with a bag in her right hand. A rush of emotions swarmed through Sabine; from happiness to see her little girl so grown up, to worry that she may never see her again, to a deep seeded fear that her daughter was headed straight into the devils own home.

"Oh Mari." She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying at the sight. The small woman pulled her daughter in to a tight hug which was returned automatically. Tears stung at her eyes as the warmth of her little girls body seeped into her.

"I will be fine mamon," Marinette patted her back gently before pulling away and giving her a bright smile. The Chinese woman seemed about ready to break so she knew she had to act quickly. "I, I will be back soon and I may even have some new tricks up my sleeve. Learning from maids of a grand house such as theirs surely will give me lots of tips for the future."

"Oh Mari, you're so grown up already. Sometimes I think you don't even need your poor mamon anymore." Sabine began to cry and Marinette felt herself tear up as well. She squeezed her shorter parent to her once again to hide the salty trails rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to her father that was wiping his own eyes and looking down at the two hugging women.

"I have to go soon mamon, if I want to make the deadline he set." She said once she had her emotions under control. She pulled away from her and grabbed the bag she had dropped in the floor.

"Mind your manners and behave." Her mother said through her sobs.

"I will." Marinette turned to her father then and accepted the large bear hug he wrapped her in. She buried herself in his chest and let the security she felt in his arms deep down into her bones.

"Write us when you can and come home as soon as possible alright." He stated softly into her pigtailed hair.

"I will." She gave him a gentle smile as he pushed her out to arms length in order to view her face. He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder and turned to face Alya.

"I assume you are walking her to the estate." He stated as he looked down at the young lady who was adjusting her faded orange dress around her waist.

"Ah, yes sir I am going to be her escort tonight." He smiled as the two girls nudged each other playfully, glad that they were in high spirits after all. He did not want his little girl to be any different than she normally was as she stepped into this unsure future. The two girls said their goodbyes and snatched a few treats for the road before finally making their way out of the small bakery and into the shadow covered streets of Paris at night.

* * *

Felix was tapping his foot inaccessibly as he stared out of the large window in his office to the skyline beyond the rooftops of the city. His face was set in a deep frown and his body was tended like a beast waiting to strike its prey. He sighed and leaned back in his large lounge chair his green hues locking onto the pristine white ceiling above him as he did so.

"You know that the suit was easy to repair." He glanced at his younger brother lounging across a long couch beside him.  _Sometimes he did not understand how he could look so optimistically at the world to the point it seemed he was oblivious to everything around him, other times he was envious of his twin to the point it nearly physically hurt him_. He just wanted a small ray of sun in his dark life and that mysterious young lady could become it. If he could experience happiness that his brother seemed to have so freely, then maybe he would be ready to take his fathers place as head of the household when the time came.

"That isn't the point. Honestly." He sighed once again without elaborating on what he was thinking.

"Why are you acting so much like Chloe then?" The question surprised Felix, considering how close Adrian seemed to be to Chloe for such a long time now.

"Something on your mind brother?" He found himself asking as he turned his full attention to the younger blonde. His brother raised an eyebrow at Felix but said nothing more so he pressed on, "I thought you enjoyed the young Duchesses company yet you act as if acting as she would is a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing." Adrian sat up and ran his hands through his hair as he often did when he was becoming annoyed, "Chloe is,  _aggravating_ , to say the least, I only hang out with her because I don't want to be rude and she just clings to me and won't let go. It's very unsightly." Felix couldn't help the small snicker that caused Adrian to glare at him angrily.

"Sorry, it's just you're too nice for your own good sometimes Adrian." He waved away his brothers questioning look and continued to speak, "you know you could simply tell her you have no interest in her in such a way and she would move on to a more promising future."

"Have you met her brother? Pardon the rude words but she has her mind set on becoming the future duchess Agreste. She's said so since we were four." Felix coughed into his fist as his brother spoke to clear his throat and gave a soft sigh.

"Do you feel the same towards her is the question brother." He stated as he shifted some papers on the desk before him to avoid looking at his brother as he spoke.

"Of course not, she's like a sister to me." Adrian stated before grumbling under his breath, "an annoying little sister."

"Please tell you aren't planning on me bringing her into the family." Felix stated sternly. He glared at his younger brother as laughter filled the room. Adrian did not mind his brothers angry look as the laughter erupted from him. In all honestly he never thought of bringing the woman into their family at all. He never thought on his future in that way at all, his mind was always on other things. Things that even his brother would not understand.

_Speaking of which…_

"Brother it's getting quite late, or early depending on how you choose to look at it. I think I should be off to bed. Fencing practice in the morning will kill me if I do not get some sleep." Adrian sighed the words as he stood and adjusted his night wear around his shoulders, "do you truly wish to wait up and see if she arrives when you told her to?"

"Of course, if I am not awake when she arrives then I cannot truly know that she arrived when she was told to." He stated flatly as his brother made his way to the door of his office. He turned his attention back to the window as his door closed lightly behind him. The sky was beginning to lighten along the horizon foretelling the coming dawn and the appointed time for the lady to arrive at their estate. He stood and slipped the thick black robe over his own dressing gown and stepped into a pair of house slippers. His hair was gone through quickly with his fingers and his face was set into a stern stare. He had to give off the impression of someone in charge, that way the girl would never think of questioning his orders long into the future.

He made his way through the large home, ignoring the hushed whispers that the night staff shared as he strode through with his head held high and his fists clenched at his sides. The sounds of his steps echoed off the hardwood floors as soft potter patters that made him think of a cat stalking a mouse. He smirked at the thought and shook his head before returning the stern expression back to his face. This was not the time or place to think of such absurd things as the young lady being his prey, or him being a cat for that matter.

The front doors were opened for him by two butlers that he did not bother remembering the names of and he was soon out on the wide front porch, staring out at the gates where she would approach from. A frown caused his face to drop as the sight of the empty street beyond invaded his vision. The sky was tinged in pink now, dawn was on its way. However, it seemed a clumsy little lady was not on hers.

Far above him, Adrian watched out of the window with his cheek resting on his fisted hand and his elbow resting on the window frame. This was an interesting development; he had never seen his older brother react to anything at all in such a way. He had often imagined Felix to be cold and resigned like his father and yet here he was, waiting for some unknown woman of lower class in the cold wearing clothes that he would wear to bed. This was certainly something that Adrian did not see every day and his cat like curiosity would not allow him to simply go to sleep and miss this.

Of course from his perspective he could clearly see the figures of two females making their way slowly towards his home. They were still pretty far away and the dawn was quickly approaching. If they did not speed up then they would never make it to the gate in time.

"Come on come on. Hurry." He found himself urging them on under his breath.

"Come on lady, you can make it." Down below, Felix was having much the same quiet conversation with himself. The sky was now a pinkish purple hue and still no sign of her on the hill that crested just a few hundred yards from their front gate. His eye twitched uncomfortably as he looked around and tightened the robe around himself to guard his body from the chill that the breeze brought with it.

"Fine." He stated with a long sigh, "five more minutes, then I go inside and have her taken to the Préfecture de police immediately." He stood shock still for a few minutes before his stern face slid slightly into a more solemn one, "okay I won't have her taken away if she shows up in the next ten minutes." He added as he looked up to the sky.

"There you go." Adrian was leaning forward now, silently cheering on the strangers as they began to run once they were near the top of the hill, " _faster, faster!_ " He was smiling now, his eyes glinting in excitement as he saw the taller girl pulling the shorter one forward. His own heart was pounding against his ribs as his hands pressed against the chilled glass of the window. This was not something that he experienced often and he found himself wishing he was in his brothers shoes. He wanted to know what it was like to do something so odd as to welcome a stranger into the household. He found himself fantasizing about what she would be doing while she was living in their home and about how he could see her while she was doing them. He was shocked by his own mind but did not care at the same time. It was a new sensation that he was becoming addicted to as he watched his brother take a step forward towards the gate.

"Well, she made it brother, what are you going to do now I wonder." He smirked as his eyes glazed over with the darker place that he allowed his mind to wonder to.

* * *

"You are late." Felix stated as he motioned to the sky behind the two females. The girl he had hired in a very unconventional way squeaked in terror as she took a step behind the taller brunette female who had accompanied her.

"Apologies, um.." the brunette began to speak in the place of her friend.

"Felix Agreste. You may address me as my Lord or Duke Agreste. She," he motioned to the one hiding behind her, "from this point forward will address me as Young Master." The taller woman stepped forward, looking as if she were about to smack him, and gave him a stern glare.

"Well you listen up here Mr. Felix Agreste, this is my best friend and if you do anything to hurt her I will find out about it and there will be hell to pay." Her crudeness shocked him enough to take a step back.  _He should have been prepared_ , he told himself as he gritted his teeth,  _they were commoners after all. Not every commoner would have manners like the girl behind her._  He steadied himself before squaring his shoulders and meeting the woman's threatening glare.

"You shall address me as Lord or Duke Agreste." He stated firmly before pointedly looking at the young woman still cowering behind her, "you will come with me now, your duties will begin immediately." He ordered in the same firm tone that he used on her friend. She nodded quickly without speaking and stepped away from the one she had been cowering behind.

"Can I- can I tell my friend goodbye?" She asked in a small voice.

"We really don't have time for you to-" he began as he shivered against a particularly strong wind.

"Are you Agrestes really so heartless that you won't allow her to tell me goodbye?" The angry woman asked loudly. He frowned at her question, his brows knitting together tightly between his eyes showing his disdain for her aggravating interruptions.

"Fine." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers, "fine. Say goodbye to your friend quickly. There is much work to do and it needs to be started as soon as possible." His new employee nodded vigorously before turning to the other girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about me Alya. I will be fine okay." The girls voice cracked with held back tears.

"Oh Mari, please just promise to stay safe and come back to us as soon as you can okay?" The one she had called Alya squeezed her small frame against herself as she spoke, "it won't be the same without your smile around."

"I will." He raised a brow as 'Mari' turned her head slightly and whispered something he could not hear to her friend. He noticed the taller girls eyes light up for a second before they pulled away from one another slowly and both wiped a stray tear off the others face. He didn't get it,  _it wasn't like she was being sent off to her death. Lots of commoners would love to work in a household as wealthy as his so why were these two crying as if he was sending her to the gallows?_

"Are you finished now?" He asked a bit rudely and quickly looked down to avoid the taller girls glare.  _Why did she concern him so much? Sure they were nearly the same height but somehow he felt this Alya would snap him in half as soon as she gained the opportunity._  He made a quick note to never allow himself to be alone with the brunette at any time and glanced back up at the girls.

"Yes.. sir." The poor girl seemed unsure of her words as she stepped away from her still visibly upset friend. He nodded and turned on his heel to lead her into the house, breathing a small sight of relief when he saw the other woman turn away from them and head towards the gate. She was quiet for the most part, holding her head slightly down and twiddling with a bag in her hands as she shuffled along behind him through the main front doors of the manor. He took her on a small tour of the place, explaining her duties in each room as he went along and sticking only to the side of the house that he and his twin brother inhabited. When he arrived at his room and office doors he explained she would be in charge of cleaning them, he made it clear that he liked things to be tidy and would not stand for a single thing to be out of place. She winced at his words but nodded obediently. This raised his spirits slightly but he knew he still had much more to show her.

"W-what a-are those r-r-rooms my L-lord?" She questioned as they passed his brothers matching set of doors. He stopped and turned to fully face her before looking to the doors she had mentioned.

"That is, none of your concern. My brothers quarters and a place you should never go under any circumstances." He stated in a softer tone than he had used before. His eyes found hers once again and he raised his hand to brush a stray hair away from her eyes to see them better, only to catch himself and run his fingers through his own hair before he could look suspicious, "we may be identical in nearly every way, but I for one do not share well. If he wants a maid he will simply have to find his own." He shrugged as he spoke, hoping he looked very withdrawn from the situation and turned to lead her to the last door on the tour. It was a few doors down and on the opposite side of the hall, but he had worked hard on this last room in an attempt to make it nice enough that she wouldn't wish to leave anytime soon.

"This will be your room." He stated as he paused outside the door, "feel free to change it as you wish but I expect you to treat it as you would any other in this house." He held back an excited smile as he turned the door knob slowly and pushed open the door. She audibly gasped and covered her mouth when his hard work was revealed. A bedroom set fit for a lady of duchess rank or higher lay before her, complete with a vanity and wardrobe. A door to the side that sat slightly open showed a lovely bathroom with a golden clawed tub and shelves for all her needs. The color scheme was soft pinks and deep reds accented by tiny splashes of black that ranged from the four poster beds covering to the patterns along the walls. He had looked into what a lady would dream of in a room and delivered it to her in the colors he thought best suited her. Her blue eyes and dark hair would be brought out by the reds and pinks, and the darker tones of black would be easy enough to keep nice and clean.

"I know it's not much," he stated as he watched her slowly make her way into the room, "but I believe it will be comfortable for you during your stay here. She was silent as she turned to get a better view of the room around her.

"Why?" She finally asked after what he felt like was an excruciatingly long pause.

"I am not a monster." He answered in a flat tone whilst in his mind he was screaming out of joy for her reaction, "the cooks will have breakfast ready soon. Come down to the kitchen when you are ready." With that he left her, closing the door slowly behind himself and ignoring his smirking brother who was leaned against the wall in between their rooms.

"We have servants quarters you know." Adrian stated as he passed by him. Felix stopped at the sound of his voice and clenched his fists tightly.

"I, want to keep this one close." He stated as he turned his head slightly towards his brother.

_He had her. He finally had her under his thumb._

His blood ran cold.

_But, now what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> "What in the world are you wearing?" Felix asked as she sat a platter of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table before him. She blushed and held the tray she had used to carry his food to him before her like a shield. Not only had she been mistaken about it being her who was receiving breakfast, she was now being questioned on her choice of fashion as well.


	3. Chapter 3, In the Lions Den;

Marinette sat on the foot of the bed with her bag firmly on her lap. Time ticked by slowly as she let her new living arrangements really sink in. Felix had spoken so quickly and showed her so much that her head was spinning. She needed a moment to think, to breathe. She had to calm her shaky nerves, she knew that if she let them get the best of her then she would only be a clumsy mess and end up owning the Agreste family even more.

"This room is bigger than our entire house." She whimpered the words as she clutched the handmade bag to her chest and glanced up at the high ceiling above her head. Her throats seized as her vision swam with the tears filling her eyes. She hung her head and attempted to make herself even smaller as the tears dropped down her face, "I miss mamon and papa." She whimpered softly as her shoulders shook with her silent tears. She couldn't help thinking that a pretty cage was still very much a cage, and she was imprisoned here no matter how nicely they put it. She wanted to be back home; there she had chores sure, but she also had people who loved and cared for her writhing her arms reach at anytime. She had freedom to go take a stroll down the street with her friends.

She blushed.

_She had a handsome man who promised so much to her in so little words that it made her heart hammer against her chest just thinking about it._

"I just have to work here for a few weeks, maybe a month, then I can go home and maybe find out what Nathaniel was talking about." She blushed and covered her mouth after speaking so informally about the young Count. She looked around nervously before realizing there was no possible way for anyone to have heard her. She shook her head as she chided herself on being silly.

The thought crossed her mind seconds later that she was probably running late to breakfast, then her stomach audibly agreed with a loud growl. She sighed and stood, placing the bag on the foot of the bed before opening it and pulling out a simple black dress. It was her mothers mourning dress but she figured it would do for a maids uniform when she added the new apron she was going to give her father as a gift to the front. She changed quickly and pulled her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck before looking at herself in the full length mirror. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips proudly as she studied the sight before her; she looked like a proper maid. A giggle escaped her lips despite the weight still lingering on her heart. She would be the best damned maid this house had ever seen. Then she would be free to continue her life as she saw fit.

* * *

"What in the world are you wearing?" Felix asked as she sat a platter of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table before him. She blushed and held the tray she had used to carry his food to him before her like a shield. Not only had she been mistaken about it being her who was receiving breakfast, she was now being questioned on her choice of fashion as well.

"Well, Y-young master, I didn't h-have a p-proper maids uniform. So, so I sort of, um, i-I uh, I threw something t-together out of w-what I h-h-had." She stated as she moved the tray up to hide her face better from his sight.

"Why didn't you just grab a uniform from your wardrobe?" He asked as he scratched his temple absently and stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I-I did not realize-" she began and was interrupted by his long sigh.

"Everything you will need while you live here is in that room Mari, all you had to do was look." He stated flatly.

"M-m-Marinette." She mumbled through her nervous stutter.

"What was that?" He ordered her a bit too loudly and frowned at himself as she winced at his words.

"M-my name I-is Marinette. Young Master." She answered a bit more audibly. He found himself smirking and looking away from her in order to hide it. Marinette was a pretty name, but he preferred Mari a bit more.

"That is good to know for the future Mari, now please go upstairs and change your clothes. Then return here and bring me the papers from the post." He gave her the gentle order as he turned to stab at his food with his fork. She bowed low to him as she saw the other staff do and shuffled her way back to the kitchen to return the tray before heading back through the dining hall with her head hung low. She did not notice the blonde hair poking out from behind a tall plant in an even taller vase near the windows at the side of the hall as she passed by it; Adrian's emerald eyes flashed mischievously.

"Marinette huh." He stated with a small grin spreading across his face, "this is getting very interesting indeed."

"Monsieur Agreste!" Adrian hid a bit more as his fencing instructor came rushing through the doorway. He heard his brother grunt unhappily as the man came to a stop by the table, "ah, young Adrian. Thank God I found you. You are late to your lessons sir and I began to worry."

"I. Am. Felix." He nearly snickered as he listed to his brothers anger filled words. The eldest of the two certainly hated being mixed up with his brother. Not that Adrian minded much. Whenever something fun like that happened he generally went along with it until he was eventually found out or until the help was so confused that they didn't know their right from their left. At times like that he would get a long lecture from his brother, but it was always  _ALWAYS_  worth it.

"Oh, I, I am so sorry my lord. When you see the Younger Agreste will you please tell him I am looking for him?" He leaned against the large vase to hide his shadow as the poor instructor walked away in defeat. A small sigh escaped his lips and the doors closed. Playing a game of one sided hide and seek was getting boring lately. He didn't know how much longer he would keep it up before looking for something else to entertain himself.

"How long are you planning on sulking around like an alley cat?" Felix asked loudly as he took a sip from his coffee cup. Adrian jumped in surprise before grumbling to himself and stepping out from behind the vase.

"Okay, how do you always know?!" He demanded as he stepped up to his calmly eating brother with his fists on his hips and his brow furrowed in mock anger.

"I am your older brother, I always make it a point to know where you are." Felix answered with a sigh as he placed his cup down slowly.

"Not always." Adrian grumbled as he sat down on his brothers right side. He looked around at his empty place setting and frowned deeply as Marinette stepped into the room behind him in a pair of very squeaky new shoes on very wobbly knees. He tilted his head a bit as his brother turned his own to face her and they both nearly smiled at the not so faint blush spread across her cheeks. The dress was short on her, coming up just above her knees, and was a deep maroon with white and black lace circling the hem of it and a tiny white apron pinned to the front of it. The top was cut a bit low considering vanity standards of their time and had the same trimmings as the hem around her busts. The shoulders was puffed and trimmed in the same way once again. Her legs were covered by long see through black stockings and a pair of shiny heeled shoes. The apron she bore had a faux ribbon that wrapped around her thin waist and it was tied in a large bow at her back. On her head sat a dainty maroon and white hat with black embroidered loops traveling around its rim and that sat upon blue black hair that was still tied in a low bun at the nape of her neck.

Adrian let a low whistle escape his lips and was rewarded with a glare from his older brother.

"Mari, it is very nice of you to join us." Felix stated curtly as he raised his brow to her expectantly. She stood dumbfounded for a moment by the sight of both of them before his words sank in. After a surprised jump she rushed to hand the papers to him that she had received from a man that looked very much like a gorilla to her.

"Apologies Young Master." She stated, "I-I wasn't sure this was the uniform. H-h-however, I-it seemed to be the only size in t-the wardrobe." She looked down at the table pointedly as she stumbled over her words.

"Hey while you're here, could I get breakfast?" Adrian interrupted as he leaned forward to her and gave her a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Oh, um.." she turned nervously to Felix who was looking through his papers with a deep frown on his face.

"Get your own maid Adrian." Felix sighed without looking up from his papers. She looked between the two brothers as the younger one grumbled under his breath.

"-bet you wish you had spilled on me huh?" She felt her face visably darken as the younger twins words drifted into her ears.

"She is perfectly fine working for me. Go find yourself a toy elsewhere." Felix seemed to be a father rather than a brother in that moment. Marinette did not know how to react and found herself standing between the two of them in silence that was only broken by the flipping of Felix's papers.

"You should be cleaning my study now." Felix urged after she had been standing by nervously for far too long.

"Oh, oh yes. Right away Young Master." She said as she bowed awkwardly once again. Adrian raised his eyebrows at his brother as she awkwardly left the room once again. Felix glanced to the side as he noticed his brother shift his smile to him.

"No." He stated flatly.

"I will give you my study, tear down the wall and you will have one to rival fathers." Adrian practically purred.

"Adrian. Drop it." Felix's voice held a warning hiss.

"Come on, please?" Adrian begged as his eyes grew wide.

"Why?" Felix sighed as he laid his papers down gently to the side of his plate, "so you could find even skimpier ways to alter her clothes?"

" _You didn't know where I was when I did that_." Adrian's smile turned a tinge sinister as he spoke. Felix huffed and shot a warning glare at his brother.

"That was  _NOT_  funny Adrian. I now have to completely replace her wardrobe." He was bordering on angry and his younger twin could tell. Adrian scrunched down in his seat and began fingering the rim of an unused wine glass before him.

"You don't  _HAVE_  to." He grumbled.

"Adrian  _STAY AWAY FROM HER_!" Felix was nearly shouting now, they both stopped mid argument to listen to the kitchen staff stop in their tracks.

"I was just trying to have some fun." The younger blonde grumbled.

"I wish you would grow up." The elder brother sighed as he reached for his drink once again. The brothers fell into a heavy silence for a while as Felix continued to enjoy his breakfast. Adrian shifted from side to side in his seat and tapped on the side of the glass before him with his fingernail slowly as his brother chewed slowly on a strip of bacon, his thoughts swirling him his mind as he watched his twin chew and swallow on the thick slab of fried meat.

"What if I said I would grow up." He stated in an offhandedly manner.

"Excuse me?" Felix asked after swallowing what he had chewed.

"You give Marinette to me as long as I act the way you want me to." Adrian offered with an nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"No." Adrian tsked at his brothers word and stood up quickly from his seat. He nearly growled as he clenched his fists together while staring at his brick wall of a sibling. He huffed and marched his way into the kitchen before grabbing a scone and taking an angry bite out of it. How dare his brother bring something interesting to him, practically gift wrapped, and not allow him to even get a bit of enjoyment out of it. That girl was cute and sweet and she looked so adorable that night on the balcony of Chloe's home when she nearly jumped out of her skin from embarrassment just by being close to him. He wanted to be the one to find out the side of her that he saw with the other girl last night, or this morning. He wanted to see how it felt to have a friend like that.

He held the scone up to his closed lips and narrowed his eyes as he watched the cooks cleaning up around him.

 _Who switched her dress? He owned up to it to frustration his brother but even he would not go so far as to embarrass the poor girl in such a way as to have her working in something that, that revealing_. Felix clearly didn't do it, he noticed the shock behind his brothers cold stare the moment his eyes locked onto the young girl.  _That would take cunning and evil beyond what he was capable of. That would take someone who's heart was as cold as stone, the blackest soul around. Someone who truly had no morals at all._

"Adrikins!" His eyes grew wide as he dropped the scone to the floor as his body whipped towards the sound of the banshee like female voice.

" _I AM FELIX_!" He snickered a bit, but only for a moment before words he could not quite make out were followed by high heels headed his way. He jumped into action and rushed through the kitchen towards the back exit, stopping only to grab the head chef by the arms and stare urgently into his squinted eyes.

"I was never here." He ordered quietly.

"Understood sir." The older man stated as he signaled to all those around them. This had happened so many times that they had a system set up for this specific scenario. He nodded quickly and continued his mad dash through the kitchen to his exit.

* * *

Marinette laid across her bed and let out a long low sign as pains ran up and down her body. Felix had worked her hard after breakfast; she was doing the job of three people combined and she knew because she heard the whispers in the halls. It was almost as if the man was trying to break her down physically so he could then he could break her spirit while her guard was down. She allowed her shoes to fall to the floor beside the bed as she buried her face in the fluffy bedsheets below her and let loose a long scream.  _Why did she also have to wear and outfit like this? Was he trying to humiliate her? If he was trying to humiliate her it sure as hell was working._  She could feel her body morphing into a shade of pink that just would not go away as tears sprung to her eyes.

She rolled over and covered her hot face with her fists as the tears streamed down her cheeks to soak into her ears and hair. She was so embarrassed and frustrated and angry at the Agreste men, both of them, for acting as if this outfit was absolutely normal. She felt her lip twitch as she reached violently for one of the beautiful pillows and flung it towards her windows. Her eyes grew wide as the pillow disappeared out of the open glass pane and into the night. Her anger melted into tears once again as the fear of her employers anger at her outburst took over her mind.

"Oh why can't you just kill me and get it over with God." She wailed as she covered her face once again, "first Chloe, then I get given so many things to do I can't think anymore, then.  _Then_ " her breath hitched as she sank down into a curled fetal position on the bed.

A light tapping on the glass had he sitting up immediately her eyes darted to the open window where a back clad figure was lightly rapping on it with leather covered fingers. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly backpedaled to the head of the bed as the man slipped into her room. The light from her bedside candle sticks were not enough light for her to clearly see the man, but she could tell his skin tight suit was made of some sort of black leather and his hair looked like it was a soft golden cloud around his head. In his hand was the pillow she had tossed seconds before and on his lips was a smile that made her blood run cold.

"I didn't know that such a quiet lady could throw such a  _hissy fit_." He stated in a low sultry voice as he took a step towards her and tossed her pillow onto the bed. She watched him with wide terrified eyes as he made his way slowly onto the bed, stopping halfway to her and smirking as he gave her a playful wink, "here I thought you would be asleep, all cute and tucked into bed." He practically purred as his green eyes seemed to glow in the candle light.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a terrified squeak.

"Just a lonely stray cat out looking for a bit of attention." The faux ears on his head seemed to droop as he spoke. He carefully moved towards her a bit more and slowly reached out to brush his claw looking fingers along the hem of her uniform. She quickly pulled it away and covered herself the best she could either the sparse amount of fabric. He let out a soft wine as he pulled away slightly.

"G-go away." She ordered shakily.

"You wound me." He exclaimed as he flung himself to land with his head in her lap, "and here I was ready to help you out." He added with a sigh.

"What?" She squeaked as she pushed her upper body away from him.

"Also there is another fact." He stated as he looked up at her with those piercing green eyes. When she did not respond he smirked and lightly touched her stomach with one claw like nail and barely touched her dress as he dragged his finger to the side. The cloth exploded in its wake to show a tattered undergarment below.

"I could just kill you." He stated nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes. He flipped over to face her and supported himself on his arms so their faces were barely inches apart.

"Just call me,  _Chat Noir_." He stated in a soft husky voice that caused her to shake. Before she could respond his head turned sharply to the door and as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Moments later there was a knock on the door and she quickly buried herself under her mass of blankets before the door creaked open slowly.

"I just, wanted to let you know the dress was a mistake today." She could only see a few strand of blonde hair peeking out from behind her door as he spoke, "neither me or my brother meant for that to happen. If you experience any other problems, please come to me and I will fix them."

"O-okay." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. The door slowly closed once again and she fell back into her pillows with an exasperated sigh. Her eyes were still wide as she continued to stare up at her ceiling long after the candles burned away into darkness.

_Who was that?_

That one single question danced around her mind for hours until she finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> There was something… off.
> 
> She wondered about the room with her lips pressed into a firm line as she studied her surroundings. The pillow Chat had thrown at the foot of her bed was now laying in the pile of pillows at the head of it. The wardrobes door was no longer hanging slightly ajar and the shoes she had kicked off the night before were gone. She fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes widening in shock. She was not even left alone while she was sleeping in this house. Her arms shook and her knees felt like jello as her stomach turned flips over and over inside her. She felt as if she could throw up but she had eaten so little the day before that there was nothing to come up in the first place.
> 
> Suddenly her pretty cage seemed a lot smaller to her.


	4. Chapter 4, Remember What the Doormouse Said;

Dawn broke as servants moved frantically around the sleeping girl. Her hair was a tangled halo around her head and her long eyelashes were placed lightly on her cheeks as she dozed in the large bed while the commotion raged around her. She turned over once, causing many in the room to freeze in place and lock their eyes on her before they once again continued their assigned duties. The offensive clothes were removed from her closet as well as her wardrobe and drawers. Her bathroom and the vanity was checked as well for anything the blond witch could have placed there to mislead her. In the midst of the chaos two blonde men sat, at the foot of the bed; one with his arms crossed over his chest while the other let his hands rest on his knees.

"So she had a plan to sneak her own maid in here when they arrived at breakfast." The oldest one stated solemnly as he raked a hand through his hair.

"She had to have more than one maid with her, it was a fast job." The youngest one stated as he mirrored his brothers actions.

"She stalled Mari by bullying her in the main hall." Felix nearly fell back on the bed before catching himself and straightening his back. Adrien looked back at the sleeping girl with a slight smile before glaring at his brother.

"You need to do something about this." He stated flatly.

"What? It's you she's obsessed with." Felix retorted.

"You hired her as your little maid." Adrian sneered, "with benefits apparently." He added as he motioned to the room. The last of the servants were filing out after bowing to the two men who waved them away absently in near perfect unison. It was always unsettling when the Agreste twins began to sync up. The only time they ever acted that way was when they were under a great deal of stress, which could only spell disaster for whoever was causing it. They stood as one and turned to face each other as if they where looking into a mirror. The second their eyes locked the girl in the bed shifted again pulling their attention to her.

"We just have to keep her safe right?" They asked together before nodding in perfect synchronization. The two boys narrowed their eyes as one as they studied her sleeping face. They sighed and scratched their heads as one before looking down at their feet, "just gotta keep her away from Chloe and she will be okay." They chuckled then, their voices melding into one deep demonic tone as they did so.

Marinette awoke the second they moved from the bed. She shifted slightly but stopped when she heard movement at her feet. She decided to keep her eyes closed firmly as a strange voice reached her ears. It almost sounded like…

_Chat Noir?_

Her blood turned to ice in her veins as her fingers discreetly traced the cut pattern across her abdomens coverings underneath the heavy duvet. _Why would he come back to visit her? Who was he? Wait_. She suddenly remembered him talking about thinking she was asleep when he decided to come visit her. Her eyes threatened to open but she held firm to keeping them closed. She bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering at the thought of the leather covered psycho just waiting there at the foot of her bed. Her heart nearly stopped at the mention of her torturers name drifted through the air and into her ears. She wanted to cower down in her blankets and hide away forever at that point however two sets of footsteps leaving her room simultaneously had her eyes popping open and her body pulling itself into a sitting position just in time to see the faintest traces of blonde hair disappear behind the closing door. She found herself falling back into her pillows as a harsh sigh escaped her lips. That could have been either of her two very strange new bosses or the strange man who had stalked his way into her bed last night. She felt a blush erupt from her cheeks to her bosoms as she thought of that fact over and over again.

"A man just crawled into my bed like it was his." She murmured softly as the weight of the realization dawned on her. She sat up and studied the gash across the belly of her uniform and nearly broke into tears. He had barely touched the cloth with his claw and it had cut down to her under gown without harming the thick cotton fabric her brow furrowed with fear. His claws were sharp enough to cut through four layers of fabric with the slightest touch and he was precise enough to leave her with the last bit of cloth before her bare skin intact.

"He could really kill me if he wanted." She breathed before racing up out of bed to slam her window shut and ran the metal bolt into the lock. Sweat beaded her brow and she wiped it away before turning to face her room.

_There was something… off._

She wondered about the room with her lips pressed into a firm line as she studied her surroundings. The pillow Chat had thrown at the foot of her bed was now laying in the pile of pillows at the head of it. The wardrobes door was no longer hanging slightly ajar and the shoes she had kicked off the night before were gone. She fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes widening in shock. She was not even left alone while she was sleeping in this house. Her arms shook and her knees felt like jello as her stomach turned flips over and over inside her. She felt as if she could throw up but she had eaten so little the day before that there was nothing to come up in the first place.

Suddenly her pretty cage seemed a lot smaller to her.

"I have to get out of here." She decided to herself. She was scared and she was alone and she decided that she would get back home if it killed her, and she would do it before that strange nighttime visitor decided he would make another appearance. She searched the room for her bag, the bag that had everything she had brought with her from home tucked neatly inside it, yet after nearly an hour and a half of searching she could not find it. Her thoughts immediately went to the brothers who seemed to be out to completely ruin any chance of her being the slightest bit happy in the house. She squared her shoulders and turned to her door. Her ripped dress hung loosely at her front and swayed slightly with each step she took.  _They wanted to embarrass and humiliate her, well she would show them._

She stepped out into the hall. The wood grains below her feet catching and tearing at her pantyhose and only adding to the look that the damned cat had given her the night before. Her hair was I combed and her eyes were hollow and red rimmed from crying the night before. She still walked with her head held high and even slightly tilted her nose upwards when she walked past any especially loud gossips on her way towards the dining room. Her face was set into a stern frowning mask that hid the emotions bubbling up inside her causing her to want to rush back and hide away in the room even as she continued on her way silently to the awaiting males. She knew, she just knew that they would both be in there, a strange feeling surrounded her as she grew closer and closer to the double doors that would seal her fate. It was like she was hovering above her own body, unable to control her actions as she watched the thing that she recognized as herself move forward on its own. It was too late to turn back now. She took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open quickly.

"Young Master I-" her confidence left her as soon as she spotted the shape of the much older mans head. Her eyes grew wide as it seemed to turn in slow motion while a hand clamped down on her lips to silence her and she was spun out of the room to be pinned against someone's chest. She fought against her captor as she was dragged down a service hall and out of sight of anyone leaving the dining hall.

"Shh." Warm breath brushed her right ear, causing her to pause momentarily as the voice continued, "father is discussing some, things, with Adrian right now and you are absolutely in no shape to be viewed by anyone." She tensed in his arms. Felix did not seem to sort to be so swift and quiet and yet here she was with her face pressed uncomfortably against the wall and his warm chest at her back. His hand that had covered her lips slowly shifted to rest against the wall by her head as the muffled voices of his brother and his father bounced off the walls around them. He sighed against the back of her neck and the blood rushed to her face as her eyes snapped to the floor below her.

"What are you doing walking around like this? I restocked your room with proper clothes for you." His voice was soft but it carried with it a dark warning. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the wall as she felt her heart pounding in her ears. She had such a good plan, she was going to embarrass them to the point that they threw her out on the street and then save up the money to pay him from the stupid suit. She was going to be confident and proud as she carried out her plans. So why did she suddenly feel so small when faced with him, all that confidence just slipped out of her from the moment she heard his voice in her ear.

"I am sorry Young Master. I-I will go change right away." She hung her head as she spoke. A warm weight draped across her back and she was shocked to feel his hands smoothing down the thick cloth he had draped over her shoulders.

"Wrap up in this." He ordered as he adjusted his robe better on her shoulders, "just hurry and go change. Father is home now so you need to look your best or it won't just be you that he turns his anger on."

"S-s-sorry." She felt near tears as she closed the robe around her and tied the belt of it carefully at her waist. She felt him move away from her, giving her enough space to slip a bit down the hall. She lifted her head and opened her mouth, meaning to speak to him, but the words just would not come.

"I'm sorry Marinette." She heard him sigh the words as she rushed away from him. Her eyes stung as she ran back towards the room that was to be her pretty little cage. Tears rushed down her face and chilled her cheeks as the air rushed past her.

* * *

Alya stood next to the inn and tapped her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed before her chest and her face was set in a deep frown. She watched the people passing by her as her mind reeled. Her poor little Maribug had been at that place for a night now and she was terrified that those lords had done something terrible to her. She had decided to come watch her beloved Nino in hopes of getting her mind off of her favorite bakers daughter for a moment. The second that she saw the inkeepers daughter Juleka her mind went back to her best friend.

"Sweetie, are you alright." Nino slid over to stand next to her along the brick wall and mimicked her stature as he looked over her worried face.

"I feel like my daughter was given to the devil." Alya spat angrily.

"Ah, still thinking about Marinette." Nino heard all about it when she returned from dropping the girl off at the Agreste Estate. He could tell that she had not slept since the moment she returned. It worried him to no end that she was so stressed out about her friend, yet oddly he felt relieved at the same time. _Alya will make a good mother,_  he found himself thinking,  _she cares so much about Marinette_.  _I can only imagine how she will care for her own children_.

"I'm sorry Nino, it's just Mari is so sweet and innocent. I'm scared that they will use her for something devious. She wouldn't know any better and she will just do as told." Alya but down on her nails after she spoke and tapped her foot quickly once again. Nino slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. She allowed him to embrace her and buried her face in his neck as her body shook with a sob, "my poor little Mari bug is there all alone in a world that she isn't use to." She cried. As her arms snaked around his waist.

"She will be fine love, she's strong and confident. Yes she is a bit innocent but she won't stand for doing anything bad, even if they order her to." He assured her softly and she nodded in his arms. They stood that way until he noticed the Dupain-Changs strolling down the street towards them. He could tell from a distance that Mrs. Chang was still deep into depression over sending her daughter away, her face was pointed down and her shoulders were slumped as she walked and her arm was held tightly onto her husbands as if she was afraid she would faint at any moment. Mr. Dupain had his held held up and was supporting his wife, but a gloom surrounded his features and his usually cheery rosy cheeks were pulled into a deep frown of worry.

He pulled his beloved into the inn,  _he loved her and he adored Marinettes parents but he did not think that he could handle three people that were all in the same slump_. He thought for a moment of how insensitive he was being as he watched the older couple walk past the window he managed to position them at inside the inn. He let out a small relieved breath and rested his chin on the top of her head as his eyes slipped closed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and just broke down right out on the street." Alya stated as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, "I'm just so worried about her."

"I know love." He stated as he kissed her forehead gently. The two smiled at one another for a long moment before the innkeeper coughed loudly to get their attention. Alya chuckled as she hid her face in his shoulder nervously.

"Apologies." He chuckled as well as he led her back out into the street. She sighed and shook her head slowly before placing her fingers on her forehead gently and sighing once again.

"It's just, it seems a bit harsh to take a girl away from her family, from everything she knows, just over some silly spill." She huffed and stomped her floor as her arms crossed once again over her chest.

"Wait, doesn't she go to Chloe Bouregois place all the time with her father?" Nino asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"She goes to the Duchesses house. The smaller house that the Duke bought for her to throw parties at. The rich and high class all live miles away, over in the part of the city none of us have ever been to before and the streets there are so windy and unfamiliar. I just don't know how she's going to survive without us there." Alya groaned and stared hard at the sky for a long moment after she spoke as her arms fell at her side.

"Honey it will be fine." Nino moved to squeeze her upper arms lightly as he spoke, "I promise it will all be okay alright?" She nodded at his words and he gave her a gentle smile, "besides, don't you have a bit more to worry about that Mari?" She looked up at him quickly with worried confusion lighting her eyes and he let out a deep frustraited sigh, "our wedding Alya, we are getting married next month."

"Oh no we aren't."

"What?"

"I am not getting married without knowing that Mari is safe." Alya stated firmly. Nino sighed and shook his head as his eyes locked onto the street below them.

"Are you always going to be this headstrong?" He asked as he took her by the hand.

"Isn't that why you fell in love with me in the first place?" He smirked at her andswer and pulled her in to a tight hug.

* * *

Chloe stood just a few yards away from the main gate of the Agreste Estate her golden gown shown in the sun and the white and gold parasol she chose to match it rested on her shoulder delicately. Behind her was her ever faithful Sabrina followed by a few choice maids she had hand picked to humiliate that pastry brat who moved in with her beloved Adrian, and two large body guards that her dear Daddy assigned to be with her whenever she was out and about. She knew that any moment now that horrible brat would be kicked out on the street and she wanted to be there to personally witness it. The clothes that she had replaced with her own special designs rested in the arms of her bodyguards, ripped to shreds and ready to be thrown on the blackette as soon as she was thrown out of the gates for being the Jezebel she was.

"Madame, I don't think it was proper for you to take everything from her, this sack does not seem to be from the lords." Sabrina said in a soft voice as she held up Marinettes bag for her mistress to inspect.

"Oh throw it away." Chloe scoffed as she looked down at the patchwork bag, "I'll consider it community service, helping those less fortunate by getting that hideous thing out of everyone's sight." Sabrina nodded her head before stepping back and away from the duchess. Birdsong filled the silence as the duchess and her crew stared at the front of the Agreste Estate. Chloe's perfectly painted nails drummed across the pole of her parasol as she waited, her patience growing thinner by the second.

"Ugh, this is taking longer than I thought. I have tea in a few minutes. You!" She snapped her fingers causing one of the large men behind her to quickly stand at attention, "your job is now to stand here and come find me the second she exits that gate."

"Yes mistress." He stated with a bow.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Kim, mistress." He answered as he bowed low before her. She snorted and raised her nose in the air before motioning to the rest of her servants to follow her as she strode confidently away from the Estate. Those Agrestes won't possibly be able to put up with the annoying halfie for too long, after all they are proper lords and could not possibly want to be in the same room with that woman without wanting to puke.

* * *

-One Week Later-

The room filled with sounds as the tray that once carried Felixs lunch clattered to the marble floor. Broken glass and shattered porcelain splayed out in a semicircle that mixed with splattered food and spilled wine. A trail of water cut through it all to mix with the wine closest to the outside of the mess. Behind it stood Marinette, properly dressed in a long black uniform with an apron that reached her knees, her hands where covering her deep red face as a sound that the blonde could not discern emanated from her. He let out a long sigh as his own hand found his forehead and his eyes closed against the sight.

"S-s-sorry I-I-I will c-clean this right u-u-up." Her tears caused her to hiccup on top of her stuttering and it was beginning to get to him. She had been there a week and still acted nervous and clumsy whenever she was the only servant in the room. Around the others she was fine yet when she was alone she turned into what he could only describe as a newborn deer, her legs shook and her eyes seemed to be confused as to what they should focus on. All in all he could only think of her as either terrified or just doing these things to get under his skin.

_But then why did he have the urge to smile every time her face turned the color of a ripe apple?_

"Just clean it up quickly and don't worry about the broken dishes. I'm not adding anything to your debt." His brows furrowed behind the paper he held up to shield himself from her. He didn't know why he was like this around her. Usually if someone messes up as bad as she was he would be furious, perhaps even fire them, yet he just didn't feel that way around her.

"Yes sir y-young master." She mumbled before leaving the room. He only had time to sigh and take his hands through his hair before she was back with a damp towel in her hands. She sank to her knees and began to rake the discarded food up carefully before running the cloth over the ground to gather crumbs and liquid that was mixed in with the shattered dishes. He set his face into a deep frown as he read over another letter that Chloe had sent to Adrian and his brother had 'accidentally' mixed in with his own mail. The woman made him want to gag and was a grand way to distract himself from a particular girl who was busy on the floor just a few feet from him.

"Owch." He jumped as she hissed in pain and looked her way in time to see her quickly pulling her hand away from the mess and grasping her wrist with her other. He stood quickly and was at her side in an instant, reaching out to grasp her arm tenderly and pulling it to himself to study the damage. He eyed the thick piece of glass hanging out of her arm near the elbow, a jagged cut ran the length of her arm and curled around to the side of her wrist. Blood dripped to the ground after pooling on her skin and spreading along the side of the wound. He reached out and carefully removed the glass before pressing his hand against the wound.

"Ow ow ow." She winced as he put pressure against her torn flesh.

"Shh, it's okay. Keep pressure on it and I will grab a towel." He urged her free hand to do the same thing his had done and stood. With one last look at her he rushed from the dining hall and into the kitchen.

"I need ice!" He called out, causing the staff to stop their work and turn to face him, "I need ice and a towel quickly!" His kitchen staff rushed to follow his orders and soon he had a bowl of ice and a fresh towel in his hand. Without another word he turned and rushed back to Marinettes side and pulled her hand away from her injured arm to replace it with the towel. He opened it slightly and poured some ice into the soft fabric. He closed it around it and pressed the entire thing down on her bleeding skin.

"Okay, we are going to stand up and we are going to go straight to your room okay. I will summon a doctor and we will have that looked at right away." She nodded and he pulled her to her feet. They made their way through the house and up to the second floor where he led her down the hall to her room. He opened her door and placed her at the foot of her bed, every bit the perfect gentleman, before turning to leave. She jumped as his hand left her arm and looked up to him.

"Wait, please I-I don't think you need to call a doctor. It's not so bad." She stammered quickly.

"What? Marinette you are bleeding like a stuck pig and you don't want a doctor?" His voice raised to a high pitch as he asked the question.

"I- I can't." She looked down as she spoke, her eyes beginning to water up.

"You can't." He crossed his arms and glanced down at her with one eyebrow raised and his green hues sparkling with confusion. She looked up at him with wide eyes, looking like a terrified child as she did so.

"I-I I am terrified of, doctors." She stated as she looked down and busied herself by pressing the towel against her arm once again. He sighed in exasperation as he covered his face with one hand and rested the other on his hip.

"You can't just leave that wound as it is, it is too deep to heal well." He explained slowly. She lifted the towel up and winced at the sight of the wound before placing it back against her skin. She glanced up at him before looking pointedly at the floor.

"Do you have a sewing kit?" She asked without looking back up.

"I am sure there is one somewhere." He answered with a sigh. He studied her profile carefully as she sank into thought.

"I-if I had a needle and some thread I-I could close the wound myself." She stated slowly.

"You can't think I will let you see yourself up." He stated.

"I could sterilize it with alcohol and the needle just needs to be ran through a flame." She offered.

"Marinette." He sighed.

"Please, this is the only thing I will ever ask of you my lord so please just don't send for a doctor. Let me do this myself." He was taken aback. He could see she was serious because the stuttering had ceased and the look in her eyes was clouded and unfocused. He could have been anyone and she would not have been able to tell the difference at that point. He sighed once again and placed his hands together at the base of his back.

"Okay." He relented as he shook his head, "you stay here and I will go get you what you need alright." When she nodded he glanced back down at the towel that was now becoming a gut wrenching shade of pink before turning and leaving her alone in her room. He shut the door slowly behind himself before leaning against the wall beside it and closing his eyes against the glare of the wall sconces. This was the last thing he ever wanted to happen while she was in his care. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to train her yet he had failed to follow his plan of transitioning her into a lady and caused her to become injured in just a week.

"I am such an idiot." He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly and looked up at the ceiling above his head.

"No arguments from me on that." He snapped his head around to glare daggers at Adrian who was just stepping out of his own bedroom, his hair was a mess and his body was only covered by a green robe that was open enough to reveal his still moist from a bath chest.

"Why do you seem to be in the halls whenever I least want to see you?" Felix practically growled.

"You wound me brother," Adrian placed one hand over his heart in mock shock before continuing, "while seeing you this week has been the sunshine in my storm."

"Neither I Or my maid are playactors for your enjoyment. Pray you remember that in the days to come and stop attempting to view our lives for your own enjoyment." Felix warned as he held his firm glare. When Adrian didn't respond he nodded his head slightly and pushed off the wall to move past his younger brother.

"I noticed that dress she had on was torn before you snatched her up the other day. I wonder how that ever could have happened." Adrian's voice caused his brother to stop in his tracks and turn his face to look at him over one shoulder.

"I am sure that is neither of our business." He stated firmly, "unless you would like to cause trouble between us I suggest you forget about that maid and focus on your blonde tick that you are oh so un-stealthily attempting to push onto me in your stead." His warning was carried to his brother on acidic tones that told Adrian he was on his final straw. With a sigh the younger blonde simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to his study door.

"Have you tried living with yourself lately brother? It was so boring before. Now it's interesting and you want me to just ignore you" Adrian grumbled as he pulled the door open while still glaring at his brother.

"I am sure you can find something else to entertain you just as you've always done." Felix did not back down from his brothers glare, instead he returned it with one of his own. They stood that way for only a short while before Adrian scoffed and marched through the open door. This was no surprise, ever since they were very little Adrian had always been the one to back down first. It was a power play between the two that the younger blonde just could not win.

"Back to the task at hand." Felix sighed as he turned and made his way down the hallway in search of someone who could assist him. This may have been their home but neither of the Agreste twins knew where anything important really was. Sewing equipment didn't even seem so important to him the day before and yet now he found himself putting it at the top of his list.

* * *

Marinette lifted her arm from the lukewarm water and studied the stitching that she had done along the wound. The area near her wrist was not so deep so she bound it with a torn up apron before the young master returned with what she requested, however starting about four inches from her hand was a line of tightly bound (if a tiny bit jagged due to pain) stitches that she had worked hard on while biting down on a leather belt that he had given her off of his own waist. Just moments ago he told her she should bathe and carefully wash the wound then go straight to bed. That was not everything he told her though, his words rang out in her mind as she submerged her arm once again.

_"As of tomorrow you will no longer be a maid for the Agreste household. I will have a schedule that I want you to strictly follow in return I will take a sum off of your debt every week that you do so."_

What in the wide world did that man have planned for her now? She was clearly not maid material and the next thing down the list of jobs around the Estate would be gardener (in all honestly she would rather just bury herself in the garden rather than accidentally pulling a plant that was not a weed). Her mind allowed her to hope that maybe he would school her on finer things for only a second before the thought of being the dogs keeper invaded her mind. At least if she got hurt in the dogs yard then she wouldn't be causing dangerous spilled glass to lay out across the floor. With that thought she raised her arm to study it once again and frowned at the pink stained fabric.

"I am a terrible maid." She grumbled to herself.

"I wouldn't say that, clumsy maybe." She jumped a bit and turned to face the doorway leading into her room from her bathroom, there standing proudly with one shoulder against the doorframe was the beast in black leather himself.

"Chat Noir." She gasped as she crossed her arms before her to cover her chest and sank purposefully deeper into the tub to hide her body in the water, "w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I came by to check up on you." He purred the words as he stepped into the room slowly, causing her heart to pound so hard she could hear it in her ears, "a little bug told me that my favorite lady had a bit of an accident today."

"I'm fine, so you can go." She growled as her shock subsided. The man still scared the living hell out of her, but after visiting her twice before within the last week she was feeling more annoyed than frightened by his presence.

"What's wrong hmm? Is my Marinette mad at me?" He asked as he squatted down by the tub and ran the back of one clawed finger down her cheek.

"I'm not your Marinette." She snapped as she pulled away from his touch and moved to the far side of the tub. He chuckled at her actions and simply slid over to be face to face with her once again.

"You look cute when you're all wet like this." He reached for her face again and she smacked his hand away before blushing and covering herself once again.

"If you don't leave right now I swear I will scream bloody murder and someone will come running in here to see you attacking a defenseless bathing girl." She threatened as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Meow, you're feisty tonight." He stated as he scratched the back of his head before lightly tapping his lip with his index finger. She found herself wondering how he didn't cut his lip open as he did so, "fine. I am a gentleman so I will leave you for tonight. It's no fun when you're like this my lady." She bit her tongue, fearing she would give him a reason to stay if she opened her mouth, and watched him stride through the bathroom and into her room. Instead of turning left and taking the window like she thought he would, he confidently continued his stride by turning right and heading out of the door leading to the rest of the house. She winced as she heard it slam and felt her eyes widen in shock. What was he thinking just walking out of her room like that? What if one of the twins saw him? What would they think of her?

"You're no gentleman. You're a beast." She spat as she glared daggers at the spot he had been only seconds before.  _This masked man was out to ruin her life, but she was already doing a great job of that, so then what was the point of him torturing her like this?_

"I need to leave this place." She whispered softly as she looked down at her injured arm once again, "I need to leave tonight and just never look back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" His voice was garbled and sounded closer to the wolves growls than human speech. His large canines shone in the faint light as he screamed the words and his hunched shoulders shook with rage as his bright glowing green right eye turned to look at her face. The rage and beastly look in it softened into something else as he studied her and she could see the sharpness in his stare bubble away as his eye slowly closed. He staggered then and with a low groan he fell forward to land face down at her feet.


	5. Chapter 5; Cabin in the Woods:

Chat Noir sighed up into the night sky, the stars twinkled beautifully in the caress of the velvet sky but the male could honestly care less about any of them. His mind was on his dear Lady, who he hoped was resting well after the day she had. Her arm would scar, that much was obvious to him, and she would be cautious around sharp things from then on if she had a brain in that pretty head of hers. He smiled at the thought of how pretty she was, without the help of rouge or powders her looks were beyond lovely to the point that he just looked for a reason to touch her to confirm that she was real. She was his light in the dark world he found himself living in, giving him reasons to chuckle and laugh in joy whenever her sweet freckled cheeks turned the color of a ripe apple or strawberry.

A sound of shuffling fabric from below him caused his pointed black ears to perk up quickly, was she awake or simply shifting in her bed? He leaned up to rest his weight on his arms as he listened to what sounded like ripping clothes and soft grunts that told him she was hard at work doing, something. He wasn't sure what was going on with her and he had only a few hours before he would be no more for another few days, he had to do something, had to know what was going on below him with his beautiful lady.

There was a soft thump against the side of the house and he found himself scrambling to look over the edge of the roof to see a long rope made of sheets cut into strips and tied together so she could reach the ground. Her head popped out of the window and he skirted back to hide himself quickly as it turned to look up at his hiding place. He heard her let out more soft grunts as she climbed out of her window and began to work her way down the makeshift rope that she had formed. He peeked over the edge of the roof once again as a soft thump echoed in his ears. She was on the ground now, and making her way across the wide back yard to the large forest behind the Estate as she covered her head with a thick cloak he hadn't seen before. It matched the curtains in her room, he found himself thinking as he scaled the wall silently to land on the ground beside her footprints. With a sigh he looked back to his prison of a home and narrowed his eyes. He grumbled under his breath as he turned and followed her footsteps into the line of trees.

* * *

Marinette was lost almost as soon as she passed through the underbrush that lined the forest. She had heard stories of it being full of beasts and bandits that would tear someone to shreds as soon as look at them. She was scared and alone but she was out of the lives of the twins who seemed to want something from her that she could not give. She had to push forward and get to the next town, there she could become a seamstress and save up the money to pay back the young master Felix. Then and only then could she truly cut herself from their lives and return to her family. The wind howled through the trees as she trudged forward with her newly made cloak wrapped tightly around herself and her head bowed forward to face the cold night air.

Sounds of moving things around her started up just a few hundred yards into the dark wood and moved closer and closer to her the further she went. She found herself more than once turning to see what crossed behind her on the small animal path only to find she was too late. Her heart pounded in her ears as her fears swirled around her stomach causing her to feel physically sick. Her eyes were wife's as they darted side to side following every noise that caught her ear.

"H-hello." She called out. The sounds stopped but only for a moment before starting back up again as if they were never disturbed. She cursed herself for calling out as if the beasts would answer her, if there was anything in the forest that would answer her then she would be in true trouble after all. Bandits did so much more than just rob or kill young girls and she was all alone out in the middle of the night. She pulled the hood of the cloak closer to herself as she continued forward, ever forward as if she was being pulled by a string. She didn't know how long she walked before she made the mistake that started the flurry of action, but she made it, simply by stepping foot where she shouldn't have.

_SNAP!_

She stopped cold in her tracks as the echo of the snapping twig danced through the air around her. Growls followed the sound, low growls of fiendish flesh eating beasts that seemed to encircle her as her body stiffened with shock. Her heart pounded in her ears as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared above the underbrush followed by a long snarling snout that slipped slowly into the moonlight as the beast moved forward. It was followed by another and another as the pack of wolves surrounded her completely. She tried to back away from the ones before her only to have others snapping at the back of her legs as she did so.

"H-help." She whimpered as she looked at each and every pair of glowing red orbs before her. She didn't want things to end like this, she certainly didn't want to die. She was all alone, she was surrounded by blood thirsty beasts who were preparing to strike out and snap their powerful jaws down on her any second. Tears brimmed her eyes as the largest wolf moved forward and sniffed the air before licking its jaws hungrily. No, she didn't want this, but this was the fate she had been given after all.

They all jumped at her as one, none of the beasts wanting to miss out on a taste of their prey. However the bites never came. She closed her eyes as she noticed them leap and covered her head as she hunched her body down low to the ground in fear. She was shocked when the impact did not come and even more so when she heard the wolves whimper and cry out in pain. Her eyes opened as a strong warm arm wrapped around her waist and she was thrown over a powerful shoulder. Deep black leather filled her vision as she was swung with the momentum of the mans body. He was fighting off the wolves seemingly bare handed as he carried her. She cried out as she saw a wolf leap and bite down hard on the shoulder opposite his neck from her and soon she was flung to the ground as he staggered and clawed at the wolf before throwing it over his shoulder to land with the others before him.

" ** _DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER_**!" His voice was garbled and sounded closer to the wolves growls than human speech. His large canines shone in the faint light as he screamed the words and his hunched shoulders shook with rage as his bright glowing green right eye turned to look at her face. The rage and beastly look in it softened into something else as he studied her and she could see the sharpness in his stare bubble away as his eye slowly closed. He staggered then and with a low groan he fell forward to land face down at her feet.

" _Chat_!" She screamed as she scrambled to lift him into her lap. He was still breathing but the blood oozing from his shoulder wasn't ceasing, "no no no Chat Noir you cannot do this. Stay with me please." She was crying now as her body slowly moved back and forth as she rocked his unconscious form in her arms, "please Chat please, just, just stay with me please." She sobbed.

"A c-cabin. Just, d-down t-there." Chat managed to say through his gaze and pain. She nodded quickly and pulled him up to lean against her shoulder with his good one. His head lolled to rest against the side of hers as she pulled him through the trees and off the path. It wasn't long before she came upon a meadow with a beautiful tiny cottage that was surrounded by wildflowers and had a fresh stream running along one side of it. She pulled him through the tiny field of flowers and up to the door of the cottage. She sat him down carefully along the wall as she moved to try the door only to find it locked.

"U-under the m-at." He stated as he motioned to the dirt brown mat below her feet. She looked at him in shock before stepping back and lifting the mat to reveal a silver key resting below it.

"How did you know?" She asked as she slid the key into the lock slowly.

"It- its m-my place." He stated around a grunt of pain. She blinked in surprise before turning her attention to the door to force the swelled wood open with a grunt of her own. Once that was done she helped him inside and sat him down by the empty fireplace gently. He moaned as he leaned back against the claw mark laden chair she had sat him in and watched her as she busied herself with readying the fire.

"I need to start a fire and warm some water then I can look at your wound." She rambled as she worked, "I need you t-to undress, just where y-your injured." He wanted to smile at the blush that coated her cheeks but the pain made it turn into a grimace. His eyes flicked to the old clock, his mothers old clock, that rested on the far wall. Two hours, he had two hours left before he was gone for another few days.

"Ma- marin" he began.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." She stated as she pointed to him with her eyes furrowed. In her left hand rested a tin bucket that she had the handle of clenched so tightly that her knuckles where white.

"B-but-" he stammered.

"Don't move Chat Noir!" She demanded before she strode out of the cottage, leaving him to his own thoughts in the faint light of the fire. She was good, too good to be trapped in the same way he was. He had to help her any way that he could. He wanted to see her happy, wanted nothing more than to see her smiling brightly as she looked upon the world in the way that he knew only she could possibly do.

"I see you can mind sometimes at least." Her voice had him sitting up a bit straighter in his chair and he gave her a bright happy smile as she crossed before him to set the bucket on the fire that had grown in the hearth. She shifted a bit on her heels before turning her head to look up at him with her shy smile that made his heart pound against his chest. He watched, still as the grave, as she carefully unbuttoned the thick leather that covered his chest. Her fingers brushed against his bare chest lightly as she moved the covering from his chest and carefully slid it from his shoulders. He groaned in pain as the shirt slid over his shoulder only to bite back the pained gasp and lock his eyes on her hands as she worked. Her fingers moved liked the skilled craftsman she was as she laid the warm water soaked cloths across his wound and he felt her wince as the pink liquid trailed down his back and abdomen.

"You don't need stitches." She croaked out around her years before turning to wipe her eyes on her cloak, "b-but I will wrap it up so the wound can close properly."

"Thank you." He stated as he watched her search through her satchel for a roll of white cloth that she began to wrap tightly around his shoulder and forearm. When she was done she sat back to examine her work while attempting to hide the fact that she was fighting back a yawn. All the excitement of the evening had caught up to her, he knew she desperately needed sleep.

"Come on, there's a bed in the next room and we both need to rest." He stated as he stood slowly and rested his hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up at him with wide shocked eyes before they darted to the clawed fingers holding her close to her neck, "I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to help you get some well deserved rest." He offered her a gentle smile and watched as the stiffness in her shoulders melted away while she let out a slow sigh.

"I'll help you to bed then." She stated as her arm slipped across his waist, "you need it more than I do." They made their way slowly across the room and she pushed the door to the next one open as he leaned against the wall beside it. She practically pulled him to the bed and struggled to lay him down carefully. He tripped and fell forward towards the bed, grabbing her tightly and twisting as he fell to land on the soft mattress. She exclaimed loudly in surprise as his arms wound around her waist and her head was tucked carefully under his chin.

"Chat I-" she began.

"Shhh," he shushed her as he turned his head to rest his lips and nose against her hair. His eyes slid closed as he inhaled her scent and he could feel a tingling in his chest as the word ' _strawberries_ ' filled his mind, "can we just, for a moment. I won't do anything more I promise." He whispered into her hair. She was quiet for a long moment and he almost gave in to the fear that she would pull away from him, but then he heard the sweetest thing he had heard yet in his short life.

"O-okay Chat." Her yawn followed the soft words and he felt her body melt into his as she closed her eyes. Her tensed muscles gave away to sleep and loosened in his arms. He lay there, listening to the clock tick slowly in the night and praying that he would not fall asleep.

* * *

Felix groaned as he opened his eyes slowly to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom. He sat up just as slowly as he opened his eyes and reached to rub the dark red mark that spread across his left shoulder. His eyes went to his door and they narrowed at the grain design in the wood. His body moved as if it were a puppet on a string as he pulled himself out of his bed and made his way to the door to throw it open roughly.

" _Adrien_!" He shouted as he made his way into the hall and to his brothers room, "Adrien we need to talk about-" he threw his brothers door open and stopped his rant short at the sight of the younger blonde examining his own shoulder in the mirror.

"I can feel it on my back." Adrien stated without turning to look at his older twin.

"Mine is on the front." Felix sighed as he rubbed his head, "listen Adrien, about last night…"

"Do you think I was out of line? I wasn't the one who grabbed her was I?" Adrien shot him an angry glare as he stood and adjusted his shirt on his shoulder.

"I- I guess we were both out of line then, huh?" Felix sighed and turned to the open door, "I am going to breakfast, are you going to join me?"

"Maybe later." Adrien had moved to riffle through his wardrobe for clothes to wear.

"Adrien no. We can't just-"

" _I know_!" The younger twin screamed as he turned to look at his brother, " _I know_ , but I just wanted to make sure, she's under our care now not just yours." They stared at each other for a long time in silence as Adriens words echoed in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a preview for the next chapter because this is the last one I actually have typed out. Though, I am currently working on typing the next one so it should be up in a few days.
> 
> I hand write everything before I type because I type very slowly.
> 
> The next chapter explains some things that happen in the story, though admittedly I tried not to tell too much because I wanted this story to be one where my readers could come up with theories with minimal hints as to whats actually going on. When I posted it on FFN I had lots of reviews where people were attempting to even figure out which brother Chat Noir really was, though none of them were 100% correct many came close. I really hope that you all will be willing to post theories as well as the tale progresses from here. Sometimes if I like one I work it into the cannon of the story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this so far and as I say on FFN:
> 
> Much Love;
> 
> Ad


	6. Chapter 6; Time Stops for No Man

Marinette awoke to an empty bed and an even more empty feeling in her chest. Chat was gone, leaving her alone in his home, but this did little to make her feel at ease. He had been hurt protecting her and beast or not his wounds could not have healed that quickly. She sat up in the bed and pulled the thick quilt that had been draped across her up to her shoulders. Her own arm had been bandaged, sloppily ( _by her beast no doubt_ ), sometime after she drifted off to sleep. She smiled down at the worn white fabric wrapped a bit too loosely on her arm as if he had been too scared of hurting her to wrap it properly. It was a sweet gesture but she doubted the boy in black leather had ever wrapped an injury before. He probably never needed to before he met her, the thought caused her to frown and raise her head to look around the room.

The room itself was small, with a fireplace near the bed and a long dresser covered in what appeared to be multiple types of animal furs. She highly doubted that he hunted all those animals by himself, Chat may have been crass but he just seemed too proper to live that way. No, he must have acquired them by some other means, perhaps the poachers that roamed the woods around her. His shelves were covered in odds and ends that didn't seem to have any reason to be there; an angel statue with the wings broken off and resting against both sides of it, a mirror that was meant to be handheld but was very large for its style and had a crack running down one side of it, a large brass key, a door knocker shaped like a horse, and many other small things covered in dust and spiderwebs. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands as her eyes widened at the sight, his place was just so  _dirty_  that it made her feel ill just looking at it. Her parents were but simple bakers yet they kept everything so clean and orderly that she found a mess this large very disturbing.

"Oh Chat," she sighed as she shook her head slowly at the room; without another word she rolled up her sleeves and searched through the small house for something, anything, that could help her clean the place up. When her search proved to be for nothing she decided to do the next best thing; she made her way to the small field outside the smaller house and began to gather grasses and twigs from the edge of the woods near the stream. Her next task was to gather water from the stream and place it over the still warm coals of the dead fire. She threw open every shutter and curtain in the cabin to let in light as she got to work tying her grasses together and mixing in small twigs to keep the bundle steady as she worked. When that was done she slid it over a long branch and tied it as tightly as she could against the rough wood. With the broom done she sat back and sighed while looking around the room once again.

"Well, at least Chat will have a nice surprise when he gets back." She stayed out loud simply to kill the silence in the air around her, "it's the least I can do for him after all." Time passed by quickly for her as she cleaned, she had just finished scrubbing the front rooms cobblestone floor to a shiny gleam as the last rays of sunlight gave way to the thick blanket of darkness that came with night. She stretched her tired limbs and yawned loudly as she covered her mouth with one hand. She had worked herself to exhaustion and the first room wasn't even fully clean. She drug herself to the dust covered bedroom as she wondered to herself how the beastly cat lived in such a filthy place. She lay in the bed and pulled the thick quilt up to her shoulders as questions of why he had left her alone swirled around in her mind. She yawned once again as her eyes slid closed and her body relaxed against the surprisingly comfortable straw mattress.

The next day was spent much in the same way as the first; she woke up alone and ate a breakfast that was laid out for her, by Chat she assumed, and got straight to work cleaning. By midday she heard the thump of something being left on her doorstep and rushed to see who had come to deliver it just in time to see blonde hair disappearing into the trees beyond the clearing.

"Chat!" She exclaimed as she ran to the door from the window that she had used to look out of, she threw the door open to find a basket laden with cheese, bread, fruit, and wine waiting for her. Her heart warmed at the sight and she looked back at the trees, "thank you!" She exclaimed then, hoping he was still in earshot.

* * *

Félix sighed as he stared down the woman before him. She was back with her pesky red haired maid in tow and that smirk that would make anyone want to slit her throat placed firmly on her lips. He, for his part, was wearing a mask of a blank expression as he stood stiffly at the top of the stairs and glared down at her pointedly. She glanced around the large room and flipped a lock of curly blonde hair over her shoulder as her smirk turned into a large smile. For some reason he felt like the Duchess looked as if she had won, something.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Duchess?" He practically spat the words at the blonde woman before him.

"What reason do I need to visit the man I am to marry?" She asked as she placed her hands daintily before herself and clasped them together as her bright smile spread all the more, "by the way I must congratulate you on getting rid of that blasted peasant girl. It's the talk around town you know, she was so disgraced she didn't even go home to her dear old mommy and daddy." She laughed then, sounding more like the cackling of a witch than a lovely young duchess that she pretended to be.

"It seems that rumors travel quickly across our fair city." He stated coldly as his fists clenched together until his knuckles turned white. He was furious, those rumors meant one thing to him and that one thing was that there was some loose tongues in his home that he would have to tighten.

"I do always have my ways of finding things out," she snapped her fingers and a large man with two toned blonde and black hair appeared behind her, "I also came to offer you Kim's services. It seems he was walking by the other night and saw a strange figure on your roof. I wouldn't want my darling or his family to be in danger after all." Félix rolled his shoulders as he stared down the massive young man before him. She was attempting to put one of her lackeys in his home to report back to her everything that happened inside it. He wasn't about to willingly just let that happen.

"That is a kind offer Duchess, but I am afraid I must decline. The security in my home is top notch, there is nothing to fret over." He waved his hand dismissively at her loud dramatic gasp, "though I shall tell Adrien of your worries. I am sure he will appreciate the thoughts, when he returns of course."

" _WHAT_?! Where is he? Where is my beloved?" The blonde female before him screeched her demanding questions as she stomped her foot, angry at his news. He found it becoming harder and harder not to smirk at her. The spoiled brat thought that she scared him? Honestly he did not understand how deeply her delusions ran through that perfectly style head of hers.

"He's, out." Félix lost his hold on his lips as he spoke and felt them pull upwards at one side into a slight smirk.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he leaned against the rough bark of the tree and his hand brushed against his shoulder. His eyes were locked on the clearing where the small cottage rested. He had heard her call out to him and felt his heart leap in his chest. Marinette was truly too good for anyone, she was bright and kind, and by what he saw earlier when he dropped off her breakfast she wasn't bad at housekeeping either. He hated having to hide from her, especially after how she had reacted to them when they were in their darkest form.

It wasn't their fault they were like this, not entirely at least. Their fathers greedy absence in their lives and the pain that their mother was living in added to what had happened to make them into this cursed being that they found themselves inhabiting all too often. The effects of their curse had been slow at first, starting off as a transformation that overtook the brothers every six months and it became more frequent as the years went on. They use to long for the days when they had a full month to be normal young men between the change. Yet now the three day wait to see her again was nearly physically painful for the blonde as he succumbed to simply watching her work from afar. Félix had feared giving in to Chat while she was nearby, the first night their emotions had been so tightly wound that Chat had nearly sliced her belly open just to release them. It was Félix who had saved her then; when they were as one Félix was always the calm collected half of their mind while Adrien was the more emotion fueled half that he was sure would be their downfall one day.

He couldn't help being the worst of the twins, just as he couldn't help the situation that both he and his brother now found themselves trapped in:

_They were young, four or five, and their mother was ill. She had a rare sickness that none of the doctors their father summoned knew had to treat. He became obsessed with making her well again, even going so far as to ignore his own sons as he locked himself and his slowly dying wife in their wing of the estate and leaving the boys under the care of their nannies. Adrien was closer to their mother than Félix in those days and wished desperately to see her again. However, all his attempts were in vain. His father refused to let the boys see her and would often rage at them for making any attempt to enter the tightly locked west wing._

_The year they turned seven Adrien became lost while playing in the woods behind their home. Félix was in the stables, training himself to care for his favorite horse, when he heard his brothers cries. He rushed to his younger twins aid and found him curled in on himself in the center of a beautiful clearing, crying into his knees as his arms held them tightly to himself. Félix has rushed to his side then and grabbed him by one shoulder as he bent forward to check the sobbing boy for any injuries that may leave him in the state he was found in. When none could be seen he pulled the boy against him and ran his fingers through his matching blonde hair to calm his brother down. They stayed like that for a long while, long enough for Adriens sobs to give way to silence and both boys to succumb to sleep._

_It was the lights that woke them, pink and green flashing around them so quickly that when they saw them they were instantly snapped into a wide awake state. They clung to each other as the lights came to a stop before them and faded away leaving a tall dark haired man standing beside a female who was shorter than he was and had short red hair that faded down into black tips. The man scratched his shaggy dark hair and shot the boys a wicked smile as he leaned forward into a low bow._

_"Never in all my years did I think I would find two well groomed kittens in our meadow." He stated as he righted himself, "what do you think we should do with them my lady Tikki?" He asked as he turned to the woman beside him._

_"They look lost Plagg." The woman's voice was surprisingly youthful as she spoke to her companion._

_"Our home is just through those trees." Félix stated bluntly as he pointed to the woods behind the two that stood before the twins._

_"I didn't mean you were lost in that way my dear." Tikki stated as she moved to squat down before the two of them._

_"Mom," Adriens voice cracked as he spoke up, "we just want our mom. She isn't happy. We just want our mom to be happy."_

_"Who says she isn't happy?" All eyes turned on Plagg as he spoke, "she could be purrfectly happy with the two of you and your dear old dad."_

_"She's sick," Félix explained, "she's in constant pain and she's miserable." He noticed the mans eyes flash bright green as he spoke, but he was young and thought nothing of the sight. Tikki however was much older than the twins and seemed to know quite well what that look meant as she stood and spread her arms out to block the man from the boys._

_"Plagg you can't possibly think, they are just boys!" She pleaded and the man sighed as he rested his hands on his hips._

_"It's not up to you, or me. It's up to them. They found their way into our meadow and now they have the option of a choice." He exclaimed through his laughter._

_"A choice?" The twins asked in unison._

_"Call it a wish if you want, but it is a wish with a price." Plagg explained._

_"I won't play a part in this." Tikki scoffed as she crossed her arms before herself._

_"You don't have to." Plagg shrugged as he answered her scoff with one of his own. His eyes narrowed at her as she huffed loudly and strode up to him only to sight and move to the side. She grumbled softly to herself as Plaggs face moved into a large wild smile and he turned his attention on the boys once again._

_"You can end our mothers suffering?" Adrien asked._

_"For a price." Plagg stated with a shrug._

_"What's the price?" Félix asked as he held his brother tighter._

_"Depends on the wish my boy." Another shrug followed the mans answer._

_"Can you do it? Can you end all of our mothers suffering?" Adrien asked as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Félix winced at his brothers words, he was far more concerned with protecting his younger sibling than anything else and these people were strange. They lived in a clearing in the woods for heavens sakes, they could be kidnappers or worse._

_"I can give you both your deepest wish, but I can only do this once every hundred years so you two have to wish as one," Plagg practically skipped around the boys as he spoke to come to a stop before them once again, "luckily with the two of you sharing a womb in the strongest of senses it makes this a bit easier. You see you boys share a soul so I can count both of you as one as long as you wish at the same time."_

_"Plagg they are just-"_

_"You said you weren't in this so be quiet." Plagg eyes Tikki as he spoke to her in a deep flat voice._

_"If we make our wish like you said you can fix everything?" Adrien asked then._

_"I can give you what you truly want, if you both know what you truly want?" He clapped his hands and clasped them together while leaving two fingers pointed at the boys while he spoke._

_"Yes!" They exclaimed together. Félix was shocked at their rudeness and hung his head in shame at their actions._

_"Then it's a deal, stand before me and hold hands while facing each other. You have to close your eyes and think of the one wish you want most. Don't say it out loud, wishes don't work if they aren't kept to yourself." Plagg watched as the boys followed his instructions. One seemed a bit hesitant but still listened to him well as they both squeezed their eyes shut tightly and held each other's hands just as tightly. He smirked as he snapped his fingers. Blinding green light filled the area and beyond as the two boys screams mingled in the air forming into one solid voice as the light faded away. Tikki looked down at the blonde clad in black leather that sat on the ground before her with his knees folded up on either side of his arms and his hands planted firmly on the ground before him. Bright green eyes looked side to side as dark black feline ears tucked themselves flat against his hair. She let out a soft sigh as she made her way over to place her hand gently on his head._

_"You poor lost kitten, no one should ever make a deal with Plagg. Only suffering can follow in his wake," she stated sadly at the now scared looking young boy and turned to glance around the meadow, "I may not be able to stop Plagg from making deals, but I could help you. While you two are in this state that is." She stood and made a wide motion behind them with her hands. Pink light briefly lit up the area and then faded as the boy turned to look behind himself. A small cottage rested there, surrounded by flowers and looking like something out of a child's storybook._

_"I-" two voices left his lips and he looked around in shock when he heard them._

_"Shh, it will be okay." She stated as she scooped him up in her arms and headed towards the cottage, "you need to sleep now, the transformation will be hard on your body since you are so young. When the two of you awaken all will be made clear," she winced at her own thoughts as she made her way into the bedroom she provided them and laid him on the soft bed, "for better or worse." Her brow furrowed as she spoke softly._

_Félix and Adrien awoke in the cottage the next day and made their way home. They were greeted by sorrowful smiles and sadness deadened eyes. The reason behind this was made clear when they found themselves in their fathers and mothers room. Their father was bent over her form as his body shook with tears so strong that he couldn't even make a sound. Their mother was still as he cried over her. Plagg had indeed ended her suffering._

_Their mother was dead._

* * *

"How on earth could you fail to tell me that she ran away!" Chloe was in the large yard behind the Agreste Estate screaming at the cowering short haired petite blonde maid before her.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but she did leave the young masters house." Rose whimpered.

"You incompetent wench!" Chloe shouted as she raised one hand, intending to slap the other blonde.

"You can't take this out on her! We kept you in the loop since the moment that girl came here!" Roses dark haired companion, Juleka, exclaimed as she rushed to stand between the two blondes. Ready to defend her friend who was tearing up already at the duchesses actions.

"You're right, which is why I will forgive you, this time." Chloe flipped her hair as she spoke, "keep an eye out and make sure that my love and his brother are completely done with that,  _peasant_. If you don't I will personally see you both lashed and your families out on the streets."

"Yes Mistress." The girls before her stated as one as Julekas gusts clenched at her sides.

* * *

Marinette was just as busy as the last two days when she heard a soft thump coming from the main room that made up both the kitchen and sitting area of the cottage. Her hands stopped their scrubbing on the dust covered trinket she was restoring and her head shot up to glance at the door separating the bedroom that she currently was working in from the main room of the cabin. She stood slowly, trying not to make a sound, and made her way to the door. She touched the wood lightly with her fingertips and pressed her hand against it to slowly push the door open a slight crack. She shifted enough to peek through the crack and covered her mouth with her free hand at the sight of a woman who was walking around the front room, looking nearly proud of it as she did so.

The woman was slim and garbed in red and black with hair that matched her clothing. Her skin was tinted a sun kissed pink and her bright blue eyes were highlighted by all these things to stand out a two big sapphire orbs on either side of her tiny nose. Her pouting lips nearly blended in to her skin, only a few shades darker by comparison, and gave her an innocent look as she took in the room surrounding her. Marinette was taken aback by the sight and back peddled into a shelf causing a large thick glass ball to fall and roll across the stone floor loudly. The woman jumped at the sound and her large eyes locked onto the door that separated them. The young woman continued to back away from the door until she was sitting on the bed with her eyes still locked on it. Who was this woman and what did she want?

"Chat, why are you acting this way my kitten? I only wanted to check in on you but I thought I was a day early. Is your condition worsening?" The woman's voice was soft and youthful and put a sense of ease through Marinettes mind. However her words cause her to fret with worry so intense that she felt her eyes watering. The door opened and the woman gasped as their eyes connected, "you, aren't my little kitten." Marinette shook her head at the woman's words.

"No," she stated through a cracking voice, "n-no I- who are you and what's wrong with Chat Noir?" The woman sighed and placed her hand against her cheek as she shook her head slowly. Her eyes studied the young girl before her as she rested her free hand on her hip and bit her bottom lip gently as she gained a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh my poor little kitten stole you away didn't he?" She asked softly as her eyes slid closed, "I can help you out of this situation if you like my dear. You can call me Tikki." Her last sentence seemed to be more of an afterthought as she studied Marinette carefully.

"No no!" Marinette exclaimed, "Chat saved me and, and brought me here when I- we were attacked by a pack of wolves." She stated more calmly, "you said he was suffering from a condition?" Her eyes gained a puppy like gleam to them as she pried for information from the strange woman.

"Chat saved you?" The woman asked in shock as she placed one hand over her heart, "I didn't think he had it in him." She turned and left the room swiftly causing Marinette to leap to her feet in concern.

"Wait!" Marinette called out as she scrabbled across the scrubbed stones to chase after the woman, "what do you mean, why didn't you think that, what is his condition?" She exclaimed as she rushed into the main room of the cabin. She saw the woman standing by the fire and stirring a large pot that sat atop it slowly as she hummed.

"I must apologize but I only really know how to cook stew this way." The woman said as she stepped up behind her slowly.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked as she moved slowly towards the door leading outside.

"I am Tikki, didn't I tell you already?" Tikki brow raised as she spoke.

"No, ah yes you did but I meant who are you to Chat?" Marinette specified. The woman turned to her with her brow still raised and gave the girl a gentle smile. She watched the dark haired young woman struggle with her own thoughts.

"You care about him, Chat?" Tikki asked slowly.

"He did save my- you aren't answering my question." Marinette stated as her eyes narrowed. Tikki sighed and turned to the pot once again, dipping a bowl into it and scooping up a searching which she offered to the girl.

"I apologize if it isn't to your taste, I do enjoy my sweets." She stated as she watched the girl carefully take it from her, "I will answer your questions after we eat but first I want you to answer one of mine," the girl looked up at her with worry in her eyes as she spoke, "what can I call you?" She asked with a sweet motherly smile.

"You can um," the girl eyed her food as she spoke before looking up at Tikki once again, "you can call me Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we are well past caught up with what I posted on FFN I get to talk to you all like I talk to my readers there. Did you enjoy the revelations in this chapter? Are there any thoughts or theories that you would like to share with me? Are there any mistakes I made that need corrected? Anything and everything that you wish to post is fine with me. I just really really love hearing from my dear readers.
> 
> Much Love;
> 
> Ad


End file.
